Inazuma Eleven Go Nueva Aventura!
by AleeciiTah
Summary: La historia se trata de la llegada de un nuevo equipo que tratara de destruir al Raimon y de la llegada de una nueva profesora y alumnas a este instituto que ayudaran a los personajes a hacerle frente a este nuevo conflicto que se les acerca, y quien sabe... quizás hasta el amor surja - No se aceptan mas OC's -
1. Prologo

**Hola aquí va el prologo de la historia espero no me maten por ser nueva y muchas a Melire2 por ayudarme con este proyecto y a todas las chicas que me mandaron sus OC's, sin más aquí comienza el prologo ^^ **

_Torre de la ciudad Inazuma. (Media noche)_

En la cima de la Torre de la ciudad Inazuma se podía observar la silueta de una chica que inspeccionaba la ciudad con la mirada mientras murmuraba algo

-Hmp con que esta es la famosa cuidad Inazuma, ya veremos que tan fuertes son sus patéticos jugadores después de que se enfrenten a los nuestros- dijo todo esto con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en la cara. Después de decir esto volvió a darle una mirada a la ciudad para luego desaparecer del lugar.

En el otro extremo de la ciudad en medio de un parque abandonado se encontraba una chica de unos 18 años con cabello café-cobrizo escalonado en capaz y llegándole hasta la mitad de la espalda y ojos café negros con una marca de estrella al final de su ojo derecho con un cuerpo bien desarrollado y un tatuaje de ouroboros (un dragón comiéndose la cola) en el hombro izquierdo, sentada en unos columpios cuando el tatuaje comienza a brillar y a moverse sobre su hombro. Apurada agarra su celular y marca unos números, al cabo de unos segundos alguien contesta del otro lado:

- Alo?... si, ya han despertado, la marca a reaccionado y eso quiere decir que están cerca – decía mientras se observaba el hombro- Eris ha despertado y está más furiosa que nunca

-_Entonces ya sabes que hacer, hemos enviado a un grupo de personas para que te ayuden, mañana a mas tardar a medio día estarán allá, y también estarán bajo tu cuidado -_se escuchaba del otro lado de la línea –

- Si, no se preocupe yo me encargare de ellos y mientras llegan yo buscare información Eris y su equipo para saber qué es lo que están buscando en esta ciudad - Dijo la chica parándose de su lugar para comenzar a caminar por las desoladas calles nocturnas

-_ Bien, entonces contamos contigo, recuerda que ustedes son nuestra única esperanza para poder detenerla y evitar que la historia se repita- _le respondía la voz al otro lado de la línea

– Lo sé, no tiene porque recordármelo, nadie quiere volver a pasar por eso – dijo secamente la chica al recordar su pasado

- _Entonces buena suerte… y ten mucho cuidado… Ale… -_al termina de decir esto la llamada se corto dejando a la chica parada en medio de fría y oscura noche, miro al cielo mientras lanzaba un largo y sonoro suspiro mientras pensaba que un nuevo y peligroso desafío se aproximaba y que esta vez ella iba a luchar con todo para evitar que ellos se llevaran la victoria.

Pero no podía quitarse la extraña sensación de que esta vez iba a haber mucha más gente involucrada en esto, y que muchos acontecimientos extraños pasaran, pero estaba segura de que ellos serian capaces de sobreponerse a todo y salir victoriosos, no importa las dificultades que se les presenten.

- Bueno, no conseguiré nada si me quedo aquí parada, será mejor que regrese a mi casa y comience a investigar – dicho esto emprendió el camino a su casa pensando en todas las cosas que van a ocurrir de ahí en adelante.

Mientras tanto un grupo de chicas recibían una llamada de que su hora de partir había llegado y que tenían que reunirse todas al día siguiente en la Torre de la ciudad Inazuma, que allí estaría la persona encargada de la misión y de darles todas las indicaciones.

Esa noche todos durmieron pensando en lo que se les aproxima, pero lo que no sabían era que la misma persona que estaba sobre la Torre esa noche ya había comenzado a activar sus planes y que muy pronto empezaría una nueva lucha por el futuro de la tierra.

**Muy bien este ha sido el prologo, tratare de subir el primer capítulo pronto, ahora las preguntas:**

**¿Quiénes serán las personas que vendrán a ayudar?**

**¿Quién es Eris y que es lo que quiere?**

**¿Qué habrá pasado antes que no quieren que se repita?**

**¿Qué pasara mañana con la llegada de estas personas a la ciudad?**

**Ojala les haya gustado el prologo y tratare de ir mejorando con el paso de la historia, acepto sugerencias y los comentarios son bienvenidos :D eso es todo Bye ^^**


	2. Las Guerreras

**Hola :) aquí va el primer capítulo espero les guste tratare de hacer los capítulos más largos, ahora sin más el disclaimer**

**Ale: Inazuma Eleven Go le pertenece a Level – 5 si fuera por mi Endo estaría casado con Aki y yo ya habrá raptado a Yuuichi :)**

_**La letra en negrita y cursiva va a ser la historia que cuenta Alejandra **_

_Entrada Instituto Raimon (Domingo, 3 pm)_

Se podía observar a la misma chica del parque apoyada en la entrada del Instituto Raimon con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados, su nombre era Alejandra Ryusaki y estaba esperando a que llegaran las personas que habían mandado para ayudarle a enfrentar a Eris.

Por alguna razón se encontraba ansiosa, como si supiera que las personas que vinieran a ayudarle fueran personas que llevaba tiempo sin ver, deseaba que llegaran pronto. Cuando estaba a punto de mirar la hora en su celular vio a un grupo de chicas acercarse y su rostro se lleno de alegría, ella las reconoció al tiro, eran sus amigas a quienes llevaba ya más de un años sin ver.

- ¡Chicas, por aquí! – les grito mientras le movía la mano en el aire

- ¡Ale-sempai! – grito una chica de 13 años, de cabello verde hasta la cintura con mechas rubias y ojos azules metálicos, su nombre era Lidia Maya Hoshimiya – que alegría verte! Nos tenias preocupada! – decía mientras abrazaba a Alejandra hasta dejarla sin aire – no te vuelvas a desaparecer de esa forma!

- Lidia déjala que la estas asfixiando! – gritaba otra chica de 13 años, de cabello largo rubio con mechas rosadas y verdes y ojos azules, su nombre era Cintia Tsurugi.

- perdón! – decía mientras soltaba a Alejandra quien daba una gran bocanada de aire tratando de recuperarse

- pero lo que Lidia dice es cierto, nos tenias preocupada – decía otra chica de 14 años, de cabello negro hasta las caderas, laceo, ojos de color de las lagrimas y tez muy blanca, su nombre era Yuzuki Ayame.

- perdón, pero ustedes saben que estaba ocupada con varios asuntos y con la investigación – les respondía Alejandra.

- Pero eso no te da el derecho a desaparecerte de un día para otro y sin dar explicaciones – hablo una chica de 14 años, de cabello negro, tez blanca y ojos verdes, su nombre era Diana Wolf.

- Si, parecía que hubieras muerto, nos asustamos mucho – dijo una chica de 13 años de cabello castaño casi rubio largo hasta la cadera y de ojos verdes, su nombre era Aliya Shindou.

- Bueno, bueno, me van a reclamar toda la tarde o van a dejar que les explique para que están aquí? – dijo suspirando Alejandra.

- Seria bueno, ya que lo único que nos dijeron fue que "nuestro memento había llegado", eso no es mucha información que se diga – decía una chica de 13 años, de cabello platinado atado en una coleta alta, tez pálida y ojos gris- azulados y en el ante brazo izquierdo tiene una serpiente negra insertada, su nombre era Daniela Malfoy.

- ¿y si primero vamos por unos helados?- decía otra chica de de 14 años, de cabello color castaño claro largo y liso, su piel es de color vainilla, es alta y esbelta, tiene unos grandes pechos para su edad, y sus ojos son de color marrón, su nombre era Hana Tsurugi y era la prima de Cintia.

- ¡Si, yo apoyo esa idea! – grito otra chica de 13 años, de cabello negro liso hasta la cintura, ojos café claro, mide 1,65, cuerpo bien desarrollado, su nombre era Valen Mizokushin

- Ustedes nunca se cansan de comer cierto? - pregunto una chica de 14 años, de cabello castaño claro hasta la mitad de la espalda, tez blanca, ojos color café oscuro y un lunar abajo de su ojos izquierdo, mide 1.64 y un poco desarrollada para su edad, su nombre era Ale Franco

- bueno, hay una heladería aquí cerca y después nos podemos ir a la rivera del rio para hablar más tranquilas – mientras decía esto se daba vuelta para mirar al resto del grupo - y mientras tanto ustedes cinco aprovechen de presentarse, que estoy segura de que no he hablado antes con ustedes – decía mientras miraba a las cinco chicas con una sonrisa en la cara

Las cuatro chicas se acercaron para saludar con una pequeña reverencia la primera era una chica de 14 años de cabello negro hasta los hombros, ojos rojo rubia y tez pálida.

- Mucho gusto, yo soy Yumi Kido – decía muy alegre mientras le sonreía

- Mea Shikari – decía con una suave voz una chica de 13 años, de cabello negro y corto, de piel pálida y ojos color turquesa, era pequeña y delgada, era como una verdadera muñequita de porcelana

- Hola! Eimi Suzuno a tu servicio – decía con una gran sonrisa una chica de 13 años con cabello gris débil casi albino hasta las caderas algo ondulado, su piel es clara, sus ojos son azul zafiro opaco y media 1,59.

- Shion Kishimoto, espero que nos llevemos muy bien – decía alegre una chica de 14 años, de cabello negro, hasta la mitad de la espalda con dos mechas azules, los ojos azules, y la piel morena.

- Matthew Williams, mucho gusto en conocerla sempai – decía tímidamente una chica de 14 años, de cabello rubio hasta mas debajo de las caderas rizado, tiene los ojos verde esmeralda y de piel blanca, usa lentes y tiene un tatuaje en su pecho al lado izquierdo de una mariposa turquesa que suele tapar con un mechón de cabello que le cae por los hombros.

- Mucho gusto chicas, yo soy Alejandra Ryusaki pero todos me dicen Ale-sempai o Nee-san, yo voy a estar a cargo de todas ustedes y cualquier problema que tengan me pueden decir – decía mientras les sonreía.

El grupo de chicas camino un par de cuadras mientras reían y conversaban, en cuanto llegaron a la heladería se armo un revuelto, todas gritaban que helado querían y que sabor era el mejor

- El de vainilla es el mejor!- gritaba Hana mientras Yumi y Lidia asentían con la cabeza

- ¡NO! El de frutilla siempre ha sido mejor – le reclamaba Valen

-¡SI!- contestaron en apoyo Ale y Shion mientras las otras les daban una mirada de furia.

-¡Están todas equivocadas, el de chocolate siempre ha sido el mejor! - grito Matthew mientras Yuzuki y Eimi gritaban en apoyo.

- Pa…paren de pelearse por favor – decía tímidamente Mea tratando de que las chicas terminaran con su disputa.

- déjalas siempre se comportan así, no sé cómo no nos hemos matado entre todas aun – decía Cintia mientras ella y Daniela observaban como el grupo de chicas se peleaba.

Aliya y Diana solo se dedicaban a observar que otros tipos de helados habían en el lugar, al parecer para ellas el ver que el resto se pelearan era algo de lo más normal y ya no le daban importancia.

Alejandra al ver esto se le marco una venita en la frente, camino hasta el centro del local ganándose entre las 9 chicas que gritaban, y de se chaqueta saco un revolver el cual puso en alto y disparo, en cuanto esto paso todos dentro de la heladería se quedaron callados con una mirada de temor en sus cara, sabían eso solo significaba que ella se había enojado y que eso solo significaría problemas.

- ¡Se me callan todas en este instante! – grito asustando a todos – ahora me interesa muy poco saber cual sabor es mejor que otro, pero es que aun no se puede salir con ustedes sin que armen un show – pregunto de lo mas furiosa a lo que todas negaron – muy bien, entonces yo voy a ordenar los helados y no quiero ningún reclamo, ¿me escucharon?

Rápidamente todas asintieron con la cabeza, mientras Alejandra encargaba 15 helados de vainilla, frutilla y chocolate, una vez fuera de la heladería se dirigieron a la rivera del rio para poder hablar tranquilamente.

Mientras caminaban Alejandra comenzó a contarles de que se trataba su misión.

- _**Verán, hace mil años existió una persona que estaba obsesionada con la magia negra y el inframundo, tal fue su obsesión que sacrifico su alma a cambio de poder, poder para dominar el mundo y sumirla en la completa oscuridad, esa persona era Eris, una persona despiadada y sin alma capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por logras sus objetivos. Lo que ella no sabía era que su hermana estaba enterada de todos sus planes y en cuanto supo de su pacto fue en busca de la ayuda de los Dioses para que le otorgaran el poder para luchar contra ella. Los Dioses escucharon sus suplicas y le otorgaron su deseo, le dieron su poder y su bendición para poder luchar contra su hermana.**_

_**Eris al saber esto reunió a un grupo de guerreros para que lucharan a su lado en contra de su hermana a la que consideraba una traidora y les ordeno matarla. Su hermana al enterarse de los movimientos de Eris decidió agrupar también a un grupo de guerreras para hacerle frente. **_

_**Luego de eso empezó una guerra que duro dos meses, todos batallaron arduamente, se perdieron muchas vidas inocentes en el trayecto, pues los soldados de Eris tenían la orden de matar a todo ser vivo que vieran. Luego deseos dos meses las dos hermanas se enfrentaron cara a cara en una lucha que duro horas siendo derrotada Eris por su hermana y mandándola al inframundo junto con todos sus guerreros. **_

_**Pero no todo salió tan bien como lo esperaran, mientras Eris era mandada al infra mundo juro vengarse de toda la humanidad y de su hermana por haberla traicionado, luego de eso realizo una última maldición sobre la gente que sobrevivió, luego de esto prometió volver a la vida y destruir toda la humanidad, una ves dicho eso fue absorbida por un portal encerrándola en el inframundo. **_

_**Los Dioses al escuchar sus palabras le encargaron una misión a la hermana de Eris, en cuanto ella volviera a la vida ella tendría que volver a juntar a su grupo de guerreras y enfrentarse a Eris y vencerla para siempre, ella acepto y para cerrar el trato se le otorgo el poder para poder predecir donde y cuando ella despertaría.**_

_**Lo que ellos no sabían era que la ultima maldición que ella lanzo ya había comenzado a hacer efecto y poco a poco todas las personas que sobrevivieron a la guerra comenzaron a morir siendo los únicos sobrevivientes el grupo de 15 guerreras y la hermana de Eris…-**_ Termino de relatar Alejandra con una mirada triste y perdida cuando ya habían llegado a la rivera del río, todas la miraban asombrada, nunca se imaginaron que tal historia hubiera ocurrido y se sintieron tristes por todas aquellas personas que perdieron la vida aun no teniendo nada que ver con aquella guerra.

Las únicas que no se asombraron por tal historia fueron Cintia y Lidia, pues a ellas ya habían escuchado esa historia cuando conocieron por primera vez a Alejandra.

- Entonces nuestra misión es detener a Eris que ha despertado ¿cierto? – pregunto Shion mientras el resto esperaba una respuesta.

- Si, nuestra misión es detener sus planes, verán no es coincidencia que todas nosotras estemos reunida aquí, ustedes son descendientes de aquellas 15 guerreras que lucharon del lado de la hermana de Eris hace mil años-

Al escuchar eso todas las chicas abrieron los ojos sorprendidas, nunca creyeron que esa sería la razón por la que se encontraba allí, y que sus destino era el de luchar contra un malvado ser que juro vengarse de la humanidad.

- si ese es el caso, entonces nos enfrentaremos a ella cuando llegue el momento – afirmo alegremente Hana mientras el resto sonreía y afirmaba con la cabeza.

- Si, no dejaremos que nadie nos destruya – decía Lidia mientras miraba al grupo de chicas.

- Si la lograron derrotar antes no veo por qué no podamos ahora – decía optimistamente Shion.

- Pero puede que ahora haya vuelto más poderosa que antes – decía Daniela mientras Diana asentía.

– Es cierto ahora debe ser más poderosa si contar que nos debe tener un rencor muy grande – dijo Diana.

- Bueno, eso es algo que no sabemos, por ahora será mejor que vayamos a descansar, que mañana va a ser su primer día de clases y no pueden llegar en malas condiciones – decía Alejandra.

Las chicas no se habían percatado de que justo en ese mismo lugar había un grupo de chicos practicando futbol, ellos vieron como el grupo de chicas se detenía a hablar al parecer de algo serio, se notaba en sus rostros, pero no le dieron importancia y siguieron jugando.

- Esa chica se me hace familiar – decía Shindou viendo a Aliya, pero al estar oscureciendo no pudo ver su rostro.

- ¿Shindou-sempai le ocurre algo? - pregunto preocupado Tenma a lo que Shindou negó con la cabeza – será mejor volver al entrenamiento – dijo Shindou.

- Bien, ahora practicaremos pases – grito el entrenador Endo a lo que todos asintieron.

Las chicas terminaron de conversar y cuando se iban yendo se dieron cuenta de que los chicos estaban jugando.

- Que emoción, ya quiero llegar al nuevo instituto para poder entrar al equipo de futbol – decía animadamente Valen mientras veían a los chicos jugar.

En ese momento Kirino le manda un pase a Hikaru pero este iba muy alto y no logra alcanzarlo, el balón llego a los pies de las Matthew quien se quedo mirando el balón, en eso los chicos miran al grupo de chicas pero no logran ver sus rostros por culpa del sol.

- ¡Chicas! - grito Kirino – ¿nos lanzan el balón?

Las chicas se miraron y Matthew lanzo el balón con tal fuerza que derribo a Kirino en cuanto lo recibió. Todos se quedaron asombrados mientras el grupo de chicas sonreía y se daba la vuelta para marcharse del aquel lugar.

Los chicos no se dieron cuenta de cuando se fueron y todos se preguntaban que quienes eran esas chicas a lo que Endo sonrió, el si había logrado reconocer a una de ellas.

- No se preocupen chicos, muy pronto las volverán a ver, ahora sea mejor que sigan practicando – y una vez dicho esto se quedo mirando el lugar por donde se fueron aquellas chicas, el sabia que algo grande se acercaba y que debían estar más preparados que nunca para eso.

Mientras tanto las chicas caminaban en dirección a la casa de Alejandra mientras esta sonreía, las cosas se iban a poner muy interesantes y era mejor estar bien descansadas para el ajetreado día que las esperaría mañana.

**Esto ha sido el capítulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado y tengo un pequeño aviso que dar**

**1.- es muy probable que el viernes y el sábado no publique nada pues el Jueves estoy de cumpleaños! (wiiii lanza chaya y serpentinas), si voy a estar oficialmente un año más vieja pero no importa porque no se me nota :D así que dudo que escriba algo ese día pues 19 años se cumplen una sola vez y tengo que salir a celebrarlo así que no voy a poder publicar un capitulo. (los capítulos los escribo durante el día y los publico al día siguiente)**

**El viernes tengo que viajar porque tengo dentista y después en la noche tengo planeada una maratón de Sword Art Online junto con una prima y no voy a dormir hasta terminarla así que ese día tampoco voy a poder escribir u.u así que el sábado me voy a dedicar todo el día a escribir para poder subirlo :)**

**Ahora las preguntas:**

**¿Les gusto el capitulo?**

**¿Qué les pareció la historia que conto Alejandra?**

**¿Qué es lo que va a pasar mañana en el instituto?**

**¿Descubrirán cual es el mejor sabor de helado?**

**¿Por qué Endo dijo eso?**

**Eso es todo, se aceptan sugerencias y criticas, espero mañana poder subir otro capítulo y quiero agradecerle a Meliere2, anonima25, Diana Master, normavanessa2000, Valen Mizukoshi, Yuko-96, , Haruhi-nya, Ale Franco, Malfoyblackdraco, Shimori Matsumoto, Shion-Kishimoto-kun y por mandarme a sus Oc's para poder crear esta historia :) **


	3. El primer dia

**Hola como están, he vuelto con otro capítulo como lo prometí antes de desaparecerme por dos días u.u espero que les guste el capitulo. Voy a hacer otra aclaración al tiro, me demoro un poco en subir los capítulos porque tengo la gran manía de revisar la ortografía, el por qué, es que como futura profesora (si estoy estudiando para ser profesora de Educación Diferencial y me encanta), tengo que revisar eso y odio ver las faltas, nunca entendí el por qué, pero lo odio.**

**Otra cosa el uniforme normal consta de la falda azul claro y un lazo del mismo color, y todas llevan la blusa blanca manga corta. **

**Yo: y ahora el disclaimer**

**Alejandra: Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven Go no le pertenecen, son propiedad de Level -5, tampoco los OC's que les pertenecen a sus respectivas dueñas y las canciones que se van a mostrar tampoco.**

* * *

_Casa de Alejandra (lunes 7:30 am)_

El día comenzaba a aclarar y en la casa de Alejandra se podía escuchar un gran tumulto, ese era el primer día de clases y las chicas ya se habían quedado dormidas, rápidamente todas ellas comenzaron a correr de un lado a otro para arreglarse para poder ir a clases y no llegar tarde, al parecer ese día iba a haber una ceremonia por el aniversario del instituto.

- Donde está el maldito lazo – gruño Valen mientras tiraba todo lo que encontraba a su paso, llevaba 10 minutos buscándolo y aun no lo encontraba – yo se que lo deje sobre mi cama pero ya no está.

- ¿Es este? – pregunto Ale mientras le mostraba un lazo rojo, ella estaba ya con su uniforme puesto el cual era una falda plateada, el lazo del cuello también era plateado y llevaba un listón a juego en el cabello – estaba bajo tu cama y lo recogí para que no se ensuciara – le sonrió tiernamente. Valen le agradeció y se acomodo el lazo. Su uniforme era una falda roja y un lazo rojo en el cuello.

- ¿Están listas chicas? - pregunto Yuzuki mientras entraba a la habitación, ella llevaba una falda gris a la mitad del muslo y un lazo gris en el cuello - apúrense que las estamos esperando abajo.

Las chicas bajaron rápidamente mientras el resto se terminaba de arreglar en el living, Diana, Daniela y Cintia llevaban el uniforme normal, así que ellas solo estaban conversando mientras esperaban a que las demás terminaran de peinarse y arreglarse.

- ¿Falta alguien? - pregunto Aliya – ella llevaba una falda azul y un lazo celeste en el cuello.

- Si, falta Matthew-chan – dijo tímidamente Mea, ella llevaba una falda rosa, un lazo azul, calcetar largas y zapatos azules también.

- Yo voy a buscarla - dijo Hana mientras subía a buscarla, ella llevaba la falda café y un lazo rosa en el cuello.

Mientras esperaron siguieron conversando cuando se dieron cuenta de que alguien más faltaba.

- ¿Donde el Ale-sempai? - pregunto Shion, ella llevaba una falda azul marino y un lazo azul en el cuello.

- No sé, cuando despertamos ella la no estaba - decía Yumi quien llevaba una falda azul y un lazo verde oscuro mientras miraba a las demás.

- Pues yo encontré una nota sobre la mesa pero estaba esperando a que estuviéramos todas juntas para leerla - dijo Daniela

- Pues entonces léela mientras bajan las chicas - dijo Diana.

- ¿Qué van a leer? - pregunto Matthew mientras bajaba la escalera, llevaba un falda corta morada y un lazo del mismo color en el cuello, calcetas largas a medio muslo de color negro y la chaqueta del uniforme de los hombres encima.

- ¿Por qué llevas la chaqueta de los hombres? - pregunto curiosa Cintia

- La verdad no se - decía mientras todas caían de espalda con una gotita en su cabeza - pero me gusta - termino de decir alegremente mientras sonreía.

- Eres rara - dijo Cintia una vez se pararon todas - pero ahora lee lo que dice la nota Daniela.

La chica nombrada asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a leer en voz alta la nota:

"_**Chicas, lamento no poder despertarlas pero tengo que ir a terminar unos trámites durante la mañana, recuerden que hoy hay una ceremonia así que no lleguen tarde, se que tendrán un buen comienzo y les deje una sorpresa sobre la mesa de la cocina y no se preocupen nos vamos a ver más pronto de lo que creen**_

_**Pd: les espera otra sorpresa en el instituto"**_

Una vez que Daniela termino de leer todas se dirigieron a la cocina en donde se encontraron con 14 cajitas, cada una con un nombre. Una vez que todas tomaron el suyo las abrieron encontrado una hermosa cadena de plata con un dije con la inicial de cada una escrita con pequeños diamantes en colores blanco y rosado y una notita que decía "_**Mucho éxito en su primer día**_".

- Son hermosas - dijeron todas observando las cadenitas.

Después de que todas se pusieron sus cadenas partieron al instituto corriendo, preguntándose cuál sería la sorpresa que les esperaba allá.

- ¿Cuál será la otra sorpresa? - pregunto Lidia mientras miraba al resto, ella llevaba una falda color crema y un lazo del mismo tono en el cuello.

En la entrada del instituto pudieron observar la silueta de una chica de 15 años, de cabello negro ondulado que le llega hasta la cintura, sus ojos eran cafés y media 1.68, para su edad tenía un cuerpo bien desarrollado. Vestía el uniforme normal, su nombre era Akari Daidouji. Las chicas al reconocerla corrieron a su encuentro.

-¡Akari-chan!- gritaron todas emocionadas.

- ¿Cuándo llegaste? - pregunto emocionada Shion.

- Hace un par de horas, me vine directo al instituto a esperarlas - dijo Akari mientras sonreía.

- ¿Y dónde te vas a quedar? - pregunto Hana

- Con ustedes en la casa de Alejandra-sempai ^^ - respondió ella.

- Sera mejor que entremos - dijo Diana mientras veía como iban llegando los últimos alumnos.

Cuando entraron al instituto se fueron directo al Gimnasio pues en ese lugar se realizaría la ceremonia. En el camino pudieron observar al mismo grupo de chicos que el día anterior estaba jugando futbol en la rivera del rio pero no les dieron mucha importancia ya que ellos no las vieron bien así que no las reconocerían y llegaron al gimnasio. ( imagínense que están en el gimnasio techado del equipo de futbol y todos están sentados en las gradas, el escenario se encuentra en el centro de la cancha)

Una vez instaladas en sus asientos el Director dio un discurso al cual nadie presto atención pues ya estaban aburridos de escuchar todos los años el mismo discurso. Mientras él hablaba había un grupo de chicos que no podía para de preguntarse quienes serian las chicas que vieron el día anterior, como no les pudieron ver el rostro no supieron de quienes eran, pero de algo estaban seguros, esas chicas no eran de su instituto porque no conocían a ninguna niña que pateara con tal fuerza un balón.

- ¿Que les pasara a los chicos? - se preguntaba Haruna mientras los miraba desde su lugar, habían estado muy callados durante el entrenamiento matutino y tenían caras muy pensativas.

- No te preocupes, ayer vieron a un grupo de chicas que los dejaron impresionados - decía tranquilamente Endo quien estaba a su lado - ahora la escuela se va a poner mucho más interesante - decía mientras observaba al director cuanto este terminaba de hablar, Haruna lo quedo observando intrigada, Endo estaba escondiendo algo y al parecer era grande.

No tuvo tiempo de seguir observándolo pues el director ya había terminado de hablar y tenía un anuncio muy importante que hacer.

- Bueno, ahora tengo algo muy importante que decir - dijo el director con el rostro serio - vamos a tener una profesora nueva este semestre… - todos comenzaron a preguntarse quienes serian pero no pudieron seguir pues en ese momento la luz del gimnasio se apago y una sombras se instalaron al centro de este, todos se alarmaron ante esto pero de repente comenzaron a escuchar una canción y dirigieron su vista a la entrada de los camarines, desde ese lugar se pudo observar otra sombra que caminaba lentamente hasta el centro de la cancha mientras la luz comenzaba a encenderse lentamente dejando ver a un grupo de 6 chicos.

(aquí se supone que empieza la canción, se llama Only one de Boa y el video de youtube es este, aquí está con el baile incluido: /watch?v=PQjovLrnvVo)

Los 6 chicos comenzaron a bailar y a moverse dejando ver a una chica al centro, Haruna y las chicas quedaron sorprendías al reconocerla pues no se imaginaban que ella iría a estar ahí, mientras el resto de los alumnos la miraban con corazones en los ojos.

La chica que comenzó a cantar y a bailar llevaba una polera sin mangas hasta el ombligo color madera y unos pantalones bombachos negros con zapatillas de lona negras y blancas.

_**Meoreojyeoman ganeun geudae you're the only one naega saranghaetdeon geotmankeum you're the only one**_

_**Apeugo apeujiman babo gatjiman good bye dasi neol mot bonda haedo you're the only one**_

_**Only one**_

Los chicos la miraban encantados por los movimientos que hacia mientras se preguntaban que quien era ella.

_**Eosaekhage majuanja sasohan yaegiro anbureul mutgo**_

_**Gakkeum daehwaga kkeunkineun sunganeneun chagaun jeongjeok uril eolge mandeureo**_

_**Jigeum i jarieseo urineun nami doegetji eoneu nugunganeun nunmul heullimyeo namgetjiman**_

_**Sangcheojuji anheuryeogo jakku aereul sseogamyeonseo nunchi boneun ni moseup sirheo so i'll let you go**_

_**Naesarang ijeneun annyeong you're the only one (you're the only one)**_

_**Ibyeolhaneun isunganedo you're the only one**_

_**Apeugo apeujiman babo gatjiman good bye**_

_**Dasi neol mot bonda haedo you're the only one**_

_**Only one**_

_**You're the only one, only one**_

Los 6 chicos comezaron a corer al rededor de ella dejandola bailando sola con una de ellos.

_**Gapjakseureon naui mare waenji moreuge neon ansimhandeutae**_

_**Eodiseobuteo urin ireoke jalmotdoen geolkka orae jeonbuteo, dareun gotman, gidaehan geon aninji**_

Todos los pasos eran coordinados, nada estaba fuera de lugar.

_**Neomu**__**dareun sijakgwa kkeutui geu nalkaroumi nae simjangeul jjireuneun apeumeun wae ttokgateunji**_

_**Beokchan gaseumi han sungane gongheohage muneojyeoseo ireon nae moseup eotteoke ireoseolkka**_

_**Naesarang ijeneun annyeong you're the only one (only one)**_

_**Ibyeolhaneun isunganedo**__**you're the only one**_

_**Apeugo apeujiman babo gatjiman good bye (good bye)**_

_**Dasi neol mot bonda haedo you're the only one (you're the only one)**_

_**Nae meorissogeun eonjejjeum neoreul jiulkka (i will let you go)**_

_**Haru iteul handal, meolgeneun ama myeot nyeonjjeum (my baby can't forget)**_

_**Geurigo eonjenga neoui gieok sogeneun**_

_**Naran sarameun deo isang salji anketji jiugetji**_

_**Only one only one**_

_**You're the only one, only one**_

Una vez que terminaron de bailar el gimnasio entero estallo en aplausos ovaciones, lentamente los 6 bailarines se retiraron del gimnasio y la chica avanzo hasta donde estaba el director para saludarlo con una reverencia, cuando se callaron todos el director volvió a tomar la palabra.

- Como ya había dicho, este semestre va a haber una nueva profesora y nos enorgullece presentarles a Alejandra Ryusaki, ex-alumna de este instituto y una de las artistas más grandes que hemos conocido - decía orgullosamente el director - ella será la encargada del nuevo curso de danza que se impartía a partir de hoy y será la entrenadora y capitana del equipo de porristas - las chicas gritaron de alegría, les emocionaba la idea de tener una clase de danza y más si la profesora era tan buena mientras los chicos solo bufaron ante esto, pero no sería mala idea ver a la nueva profesora y a sus compañeras bailar - y no solo eso, habiendo sido la ex-capitana del equipo de futbol del instituto, también será la nueva asistente de dicho equipo.

Todos se sorprendieron ante esto pues nadie sabía que una mujer había podido ser capitana del equipo de futbol, sin duda eso era algo nuevo para todos.

Haruna observo como Endo y Alejandra se sonreían complicemente, ahí fue donde lo entendió todo

- Así que eso es lo que escondías Endo - dijo la chica mirándolo acusatoriamente - ¡Es que acaso no planeabas decirme nada! - le recrimino la peliazul por no decirle que una de sus amigas trabajaría de ahora en adelante con ellos.

- Es que se supone que era sorpresa y ella me amenazo con usarme de blanco de tiro si es que decía algo - dijo el pelicafe mientras le recorría un escalofrió por la espalda al recordar la despiadada manera en la que lo amenazo cuando le conto sus planes - ¡y yo no quería morir siendo tan joven! - grito con cascaditas en los ojos a lo que Haruna suspiro resignada, ese par nunca cambiaria.

Los chicos del equipo de futbol no podían salir de su asombro, ellos si sabían que una chica había sido la capitana del equipo y es más, había sido la mejor después de Endo, gracias a ella ganaron varios torneos y campeonatos, pero nunca se imaginaron poder conocerla y mucho menos que sería su profesora.

EL grupo de chicas tampoco podían salir del asombro, si bien ella les dijo que las vería pronto y que les tenía una sorpresa nunca se imaginaron que sería eso, pero estaban contentas, con ella ahí podían estar más tranquilas pues sabían que cualquier problema podían contar con ella. A lo lejos Alejandra les dijo que las vería en el receso y las chicas asintieron.

Lentamente el gimnasio se fue desocupando y los alumnos volvieron a sus aulas, y el grupo de chicas se separaron para dirigirse cada una a sus salones.

La primera en llegar fue Akari quien iba en tercero.

- Bien chicos, hoy a llegado una nueva compañera - dijo mientras observaba al curso para dirigirse a la puerta - por favor pasa y preséntate.

- Akari Daidouji, mucho gusto - dijo en un tono frio y monótono mientras los chicos la observaban murmurando lo linda que era, ella solo desvió la mirada asqueada por el comportamiento de sus compañeros. - ¿me puedo sentar ya? - pregunto fríamente al profesor.

- Si, claro, siéntate atrás al lado deTaichi.

Akari asintió y se fue a sentar mientras todos los chicos la seguían con la mirada, al parecer ese iba a ser un largo dia.

Las siguientes en llegar a su salón fueron Ale, Yumi, Matthew y Cintia quienes iban en segundo.

- Chicos, escuchen hoy se van a integrar al curso 5 nuevas compañeras, por favor trátenlas con respeto - dijo la profesora mientras las 5 chicas ingresaban al salón - ahora por favor preséntense.

- Ale franco - dijo la chica con un pequeño sonrojo en el rostro mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia.

- Matthew Williams - dijo tímidamente Cintia mientras miraba al curso.

- Aliya Shindou - en cuanto la chica dijo su apellido todos se sorprendieron y miraron a Shindou para que les diera una explicación.

- Ella es mi prima así que trátenla con respeto - dijo seriamente Shindou a lo que todos asintieron con la cabeza

- Oye Shindou - lo llamo Kirino en un susurro - no sabía que tenias prima.

- Es que no nos vemos mucho, por eso - Dijo Shindou como respuesta.

- Yumi Kido, un placer conocerlos - dijo la chica mientras hacia una reverencia y sonreía al curso.

- Cintia Tsurugi - en cuanto dijo esto todos se volvieron a sorprender.

- Acaso eres pariente de Tsurugi Kyosuke - pregunto Hamano mientras miraba a la chica sorprendido

- Si, el es mi hermano menor, - dijo tranquilamente la chica - ¿hay algún problema con eso? - dijo mientras levantaba una ceja y se cruzaba de brazos a lo que Hamano mego rápidamente.

- No, claro que no, era simple curiosidad - dijo nerviosamente mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- Son todas muy bonitas - dijo Akane mientras le sacaba fotos a las chicas.

- Bien ahora les diré sus puestos, Ale tú estarás con Amagi y Yumi con Akane.

Las dos chicas asintieron y se dirigieron a sus puestos dedicándoles una sonrisa a sus compañeros de puesto

- Ale Franco, mucho gusto - dijo mientras le sonreía al chico alegremente.

- Daichi Amagi, pero puedes decirme Amagi-kun - le respondió sonriente el chico.

(Puesto de Yumi)

- Akane Yamana, pero todos me dicen Akane-chan - dijo sonriente Akane mientras le sonreía y dejaba de tomarle fotos.

- Yumi Kido, un gusto conocerte - le dijo la chica mientras sonreía.

- Bien ahora Matthew, tú te sentaras con Kirino y Cintia con Shindou - dicho esto las chicas caminaron a sus puestos.

- Tiempo sin verte Cintia-san - dijo alegremente el capitán mientras le sonreía a la peliverde, ellos eran amigas desde que eran niños pero hace un par de años Cintia se cambio de instituto y no la había vuelto a ver - ¿Cómo has estado? - pregunto mientras observaba los ojos azules, que ahora le parecían muy lindos. Al darse cuanto de lo que pensó el chico se sonrojo rápidamente.

- Cierto Shindou-kun, llevaba tiempo sin verte, pero ahora seremos compañeros - dijo alegremente Cintia, la verdad es que solo con sus amigas y con él podía sonreír de esa manera - E estado bien no ha habido nada interesante - dijo la chica mientras lo observaba, se había puesto más guapo durante esos años sin verlo, rápidamente dejo de pensar en eso mientras se sonrojaba. Ambos se quedaron en silencio por el resto de la clase.

Matthew camino rápidamente a su puesto y se sentó, Kirino la quedo observando y la chica se puso nerviosa.

- Kirino Ranmaru, mucho gusto - le sonrió el pelirosa - Eto, ¿por qué llevas la chaqueta de los hombres? - pregunto intrigado el chico.

- Matthew Williams - le respondió tímidamente la chica mientras se sonrojaba, la verdad era que el chico era muy guapo - amm no se, me gusta esta chaqueta.

- Aaaaa, bueno, te queda bien - dijo Kirino a lo que Matthew se sonrojo logrando competir contra un tomate por lo roja que estaba su cara, se quedo callada y no hablo mas por el resto de la clase.

- Y la ultima Aliya, tu ve con Hamano.

La chica asintió y se instalo en su puesto y ambos se sonrieron y no dijeron as por el resto de la clase.

Por otro lado Yuzuki, Diana, Hana y Shion que también iban en segundo se fueron al otro salón.

- Chicos tengo un anuncio que hacer, hoy llegaron cuatro compañera nuevas así que espero que las traten bien, esta claro - dijo seriamente el profesor a lo que todos asintieron, luego de eso les indico a las chicas que pasaran y se presentaran.

- Diana Wolf - dijo secamente Diana, la verdad no le interesaban mucho esas cosas.

- Yuzuki Ayame, espero que nos podamos llevar bien - dijo alegremente la pelinegra.

- Bien ustedes dos se sentaran con Nishiki y con Aoyama, ambas chicas asintieron y se dirigieron a sus puestos sin decir nada.

- Hana Tsurugi espero que podamos ser todos amigos - dijo alegremente Hana mientras todos la miraban sorprendidos - Y si, Tsurugi-kun es mi primo, por eso tenemos el mismo apellido ^^ - cuando dije esto se escucho un "aaaaa" general por parte del curso.

Shion Kishimoto - Dijo la alegremente la chica.

- Ustedes dos se sentaran con Midori y con Ichino - ambas chicas asintieron con la cabeza y se dirigieron a sus puestos, al parecer las clases no iban a ser tan malas como pensaron.

Las ultimas en llegar a su salón fueron las de primero quienes se dividieron en dos grupos: Daniela, Mea y Lidia al primer grupo y Valen y Eimi en el segundo.

El primer grupo de chicas ingreso a su salón y se presentaron:

- Daniela Malfoy - dijo secamente la chica.

- Eimi Suzuno, espero que no podamos llevar bien - dijo alegremente la chica.

- Lidia Hoshimiya - dijo mientras sonreía al curso.

- Bien se sentaran con Tsurugi, Hamano y Kariya respectiva mente - Las chicas asintieron y se dirigieron a sus puesto siendo observadas por sus compañeros.

- Oye, no sientes que las has visto antes - pregunto Hikaru a Kariya mientras las chicas se sentaban.

- Ni idea - respondió el chico sin darle mucha importancia, pero el también tenía esa extraña sensación.

El otro grupo también entro al salón mientras la profesora les indicaba que se presentaran.

- Valen Mizukoshi, espero que nos podamos llevar bien - dijo mientras sonreía. Fey se quedo observándola un rato mientras se que por alguna razón se sonrojaba. Valen se dio cuenta de esto y también se sonrojo.

- Tú estarás con Fey. Dicho esto la hacía camino con el rostro sonrojado hacia su puesto mientras que dos chicos conversaban.

- Oye, estas bien - le pregunto preocupado Tenma.

- Si, no te preocupes, no es nada - le respondió el chico mientras trataba de esconder su sonrojo cuando la chica se sentó al lado suyo y le dedico una sonrisa.

- Mea Shikari, mucho gusto - dijo tímidamente la chica, casi en un susurro a lo que las chicas gritaron por lo tierna que era.

- Tu estarás con Tenma - en cuanto dijo esto el rostro de la chica se alegro, iba a poder estar con su amigo de la infancia otra vez-

- Que tierna, parece una muñequita por lo frágil que se ve - dijo Aoi mientras observaba a la chica.

- Si, pero en verdad es muy fuerte, no se dejen llevar por su apariencia - dijo Tenma sorprendiendo a la chica.

- ¿Tú la conoces? - pregunto Shinsuke mientras observaba como su amigo saludaba a la chica con una gran abrazo y los dejaba de lado.

- Llevaba tiempo sin verte Mea-chan, ¿Cómo has estado? - pregunto el chico alegremente.

- Bien, te extrañe mucho, en el otro instituto no tenía a nadie con quien hablar o jugar futbol, dijo tristemente la chica.

- Pero ahora vamos a poder jugar todos juntos - dijo alegremente Tenma a lo que la chica asintió y se quedaron charlando hasta que la clase comenzó.

Las clases fueron normales y aburridas para la gran mayoría, pero a la hora del almuerzo todas se dirigieron al patio para poder hablar con Alejandra pues tenía varias cosas que explicarles a todas. Lo que no sabían era que ese día no iba a ser tan tranquilo como creían ya que desde lo más alto del colegio se podía apreciar la figura de un chico con los ojos rojos quien sonreía sádicamente mientras observaba a los estudiantes del instituto.

- Insectos, ya veremos si siguen felices cuando nuestra señora domine todo este mundo - y una vez dijo eso desapareció.

* * *

**Bueno como lo prometí eso ha sido todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado y quería pedirles un favor a las chicas que me mandaron sus OC, que me mandaran cada una canción la cual quieren bailar y el vestuario, es que tengo planeado hacer algo más adelante y necesito eso. **

**Y ahora las preguntas:**

**¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? (prometo poner más romance a partir del otro capitulo)**

**¿Qué le habrá dicho Alejandra a Endo para que se mantuviera callado?**

**¿Qué les pareció las sorpresas que les tenían a las chicas?**

**¿Qué va a pasar en el siguiente capítulo?**

**¿Tienen alguna duda o sugerencia?**

**Y como les había dicho no creo que mañana viernes o el sábado pueda subir un capitulo así que ténganme paciencia y les prometo que va a valer la pena ^^ Me despido que hay un trago esperándome en la cocina (si soy mayor de edad ya así que puedo tomar :D) y me tocar terminar de cocinar. Me siento vieja T-T pero con 19 años se pueden hacer muchas cosas :)**

**Y quería agradecerle a Melire2 y a Princessfic por dedicarme un capítulo especial por mi cumpleaños, ¡Muchas gracias chicas! Ahora si me voy Bye que estén bien y se me cuidan todas. **


	4. El primer dia parte 2

**Estoy toda adolorida por dormir toda contorsionada en un sofá por 4 horas para tener que levantarme e irme a una reunión de mi trabajo, llegar corriendo a mi casa para poder armar mi bolso y correr a tomar un bus para poder llegar al dentista que queda en otra ciudad, no puedo levantar el brazo derecho y estoy picada porque se tomaron mi Bacardi Razz (un ron blanco con sabor a frambuesa), pero soy la persona más feliz por tener una familia y amigos tan especiales y lindos que lograron hacer de mi cumpleaños un día muy lindo para mi, mis niñas de verdad muchas gracias por todos los regalos y las felicitaciones que me enviaron, son todas muy tiernas y las quiero mucho. **

**Espero que no les moleste que las llame mis niñas, pero es una costumbre mía, y como fuero tan lindas conmigo voy a adelantar el capitulo del domingo para hoy ^^ así que espero que les guste, mas adelante voy a hacer un capítulo especial para cada una, pero cuando ya tenga más avanzada la historia.**

**Ahora el disclaimer:**

**Alejandra: Inazuma eleven no nos pertenece, si no Endo estaría casado con Aki y Yuuichi ya estaría jugando futbol de nuevo.**

* * *

Era la hora del almuerzo y las chicas se dirigieron al patio para poder buscar a su sempai pero no pudieron encontrarla por ningún lado, al parecer no había podido escapar del almuerzo con los otros profesores, asi que se dirigieron a la cancha de futbol para ver si podían jugar un rato.

Los chicos del equipo estaban practicando en la cancha de futbol, cuando vieron acercarse a un grupo de chicas, ellos al principio no lograron ver quiénes eran, pero cuando estuvieron más cerca una sensación de alegría se apodero de ellos al reconocerlas y corrieron rápidamente a donde ellas estaban.

- ¿Diana-sempai que hace aquí? - pregunto intrigado Tenma mientras abrazaba a la chica - hace dos años que no he sabido nada de ti.

- ¿Ustedes se conocen? - pregunto Aoyama al reconocer a su compañera de puesto.

- Si, Tenma-kun es mi primo y vivíamos juntos cuando éramos pequeños y siempre íbamos a jugar futbol junto a Mea - dijo Diana mientras los demás asentían con la cabeza.

- Es cierto, los tres éramos inseparables cuando niños, pero luego nos separamos porque nuestros padres obtuvieron trabajos en distintas ciudades - dijo tristemente Mea recordando el día en que los tres se separaron y juraron volver a verse para poder seguir jugando futbol.

- Si, pero cumplimos nuestra promesa, ya estamos los tres juntos y supondré que ustedes van a hacer la prueba para entrar al equipo - dijo Tenma viendo a las dos chicas mientras estas asentían con la cabeza, estab realmente felices de poder estar juntos otra vez.

Los demás chicos miraban este enternecedor reencuentro antes de seguir hablando.

- Tiempo sin verte, Kirino-kun - dijo alegremente Ale mientras abrazaba al pelirosa, ellos también se conocían desde pequeños y lo consideraba como su hermano - no puede hablarte durante la clase porque la profesora casi me reta - dijo apenada la chica.

- No te preocupes, lo bueno es que quedamos en el mismo curso y como dijo Tenma, supondré que tu también iras a hacer la prueba para entrar al equipo.

- Si, esta tarde vamos a hacerlo, todas nosotras lo vamos a intentar - dijo sonriente la chica.

Kirino al observar al resto del grupo no pudo evitar pensar que ya las había visto antes, así que para salir de la duda prefirió preguntarles.

- Chicas, ¿les puedo hacer una pregunta? - dijo el pelirosa a lo que las demás asintieron con la cabeza - ¿ya nos habíamos visto antes o no?

Las chicas ante esta pregunta se sorprendieron, no pensaron que aun se acordarían de ellas y menos porque no les habían visto el rostro.

- Si nos habíamos visto antes - contesto Eimi mientras le sonreía - para ser mas exactas fue ayer en la tarde cuando estaban entrenado en la rivera del rio - al decir esto el grupo de chicos abrió los ojos como platos, lo que dijo el entrenador Endo era cierto, iba a ver a esas chicas antes de lo que pensaban.

- Es cierto, mas exactas fue Matthew-chan la que te devolvió el balón ayer.

Al decir Matthew se tenso inmediatamente mientras Kirino la observaba sorprendido.

- Eso es cierto - le pregunto.

- Si, lamento mucho si te cause algún problema, pero no mido mi fuerza cuando se trata de un balón - dijo tímidamente la chica.

- No, eso ha sido increíble, jamás había conocido a una chica que pateara tan bien un balón - dijo el pelirosa haciendo que la chica se sonrojara fuerte mente, ya iban dos veces en el día que le pasaba eso y era por su culpa. Kirino al darse cuenta de lo que dijo también se sonrojo pero trato de disimularlo un poco agachando el rostro.

- ¿D-de verdad lo cr-crees? - le pregunto tartamudeando la rubia roja a más no poder.

- Sí, estoy seguro de que podrás entras al equipo sin problemas - la alentó el chico.

Ambos se quedaron conversando mientras el resto de las chicas los miraban con una sonrisa picara en sus rostros, algo se estaba formando ahí y ellas les darían un pequeño empujoncito si llegase a ser necesario.

De lo que nadie se había percatado era de las miradas de odio que se dirigían dos personas.

- Hermana - dijo fríamente Tsurugi.

- Imbécil - le respondió de la misma manera Cintia al chico haciendo que a las demás chicas les aparecían unas gotitas en la cabeza y suspiraban pesadamente.

- ¿Ustedes dos nunca van a cambiar cierto? - pregunto resignada Hana antes de acercarse a Tsurugi - A pasado harto tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, Kyo-kun^^ - dijo alegremente la chica mientras abrazaba al peliazul.

- Es cierto, hace tres años que no nos vemos - dijo devolviéndole el abrazo - aunque hay algunas personas a las que preferiría seguir manteniendo lejos - esto lo dijo mientras miraba a Cintia, Hana solo suspiro esos dos nunca podrían llevarse bien y nadie lograría saber el porqué de esto.

- Opino lo mismo, hay personas que no vale la pena volver a ver - dijo Cintia, al parecer ninguno le los dos cedería en su relación.

- Esta bien, dejen de pelearse ustedes dos, ¿qué les parece si mejor comemos algo? ¡Que me muero de hambre! - dijo gritando Shion mientras todos asentían con la cabeza y se sentaban en el césped.

- ¿Estaban recorriendo la escuela? - pregunto Shinsuke mientras que Lidia y Akari negaron con la cabeza.

- Estábamos esperando a nuestra sempai, pero como no llegaba decidimos venir a ver si podíamos jugar un rato - dijo Lidia a modo de explicación.

- Si, al parecer se ha olvidado de nosotras - dijo Akari en un tono dramático mientras caían cascaditas por sus ojos.

- Aunque no sería la primera vez que se va y se olvida de nosotras - dijo acusatoriamente Daniela.

- ¿Con que me voy y me olvido de ustedes, he? - pregunto una voz detrás de ella, la chica al girarse pudo encontrase con Alejandra que estaba de brazos cruzados y una ceja levantada - si eso fuera verdad yo no estaría aquí - dijo esto soltando las manos poniéndolas a ambos lados de la cintura con una mirada acusadora - son crueles chicas, y yo que hice hasta lo imposible para poder escapar de los otros profesores - dijo fingiendo estar ofendida.

- Pero reconoce que ya lo has hecho antes - dijo Aliya - y no creo que haya sido tan difícil escapar de ellos, vamos son solo profesores.

- Si, pero cuando ellos fueron "tus" profesores comienzan con un interrogatorio interminable sobre toda tu vida - dijo agotada la chica tirándose al piso - los hubieran visto, parecía como si les hubiera llegado un juguete nuevo y todos quisieran tenerlo por un rato - dijo mientras reía.

Los chicos solo se quedaron observando la escena con los ojos abiertos, era ella, la chica que apareció bailando y cantando en la ceremonia y no solo eso, sino que también seria la nueva asistente del club de Futbol.

El primero en reaccionar fue Shindou quien se paro y se gano frente a la chica observándola a lo que ella solo arqueo una ceja.

- ¿Y tú eres? - pregunto.

- Shindou Takuto, capitán del equipo de futbol, es un honor conocerla Ryusaki-sama - dijo mientras hacia una reverencia a lo que la chica solo rio - ¿Dije algo indebido? - pregunto sorprendido el chico por su reacción mientras ella negaba con la cabeza.

- No hay necesidad de que me trates tan formalmente, me hace sentir vieja y no me gusta - dijo fingiendo enojo - solo llámenme Ale-sempai o Ale-sama - dijo amablemente mientras sonreía - el gusto es mío, he escuchado mucho de ti por parte de Cintia-chan, ella dice que eres un excelente jugador.

Al decir esto los chicos nombrados se sonrojaron rápidamente.

-¿En verdad has hablado de mi? - le pregunto sonrojado Shindou a Cintia.

- Si, pero solo porque ella nos pregunto si conocíamos a gente de la ciudad que supiera jugar, jamás imaginamos que estarían todos en el mismo instituto - dijo intentando que el chico no percibiera su sonrojo.

- ¿Todos? - pregunto intrigado Fey.

- Si, las chicas me han hablado sobre varios de ustedes y de sus capacidades para el futbol - dijo Alejandra a lo que las chicas comenzaban a preocuparse por lo que su sempai podría decir - la verdad es que ya me tenían harta. Lo bueno es que al fin puedo conocerlos personalmente y voy a poder ver si todo lo que me han dicho ellas es cierto - dijo mientras observaba al equipo completo con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro.

Los chicos se asustaron al ver aquella expresión en su rostro y presintieron que nada bueno pasaría ese día.

- Si, pero tú eres buena y no nos vas a tratar tan mal cierto Nee-san - dijo Yuzuki.

- Aparte tú nos debes unas cuantas explicaciones - dijo acusatoriamente Yumi

- Esta bien, pero será más tarde porque ahora tienen que volver a clases y no quiero que los profesores me reclamen que están llegando tarde a clases - dijo Alejandra mientras todos asentían.

En cuanto dijo esto todos se pusieron de pie arreglándose la ropa y despidiéndose para dirigirse cada uno a su respectiva clase, la verdad es que nadie quería volver pues estaban todos muy a gusto conversando en el patio.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000

En cuanto las clases finalizaron todos corrieron al edificio del club de futbol para poder cambiarse de ropa e ir a practicar.

Cuando llegaron a la sala de reuniones (donde se juntan siempre), pudieron observar que Haruna y Alejandra conversaban alegremente, al parecer ellas se conocían desde antes pues Haruna se transformo en profesora del instituto hace solo un par de años.

-¿Haruna-sensei ustedes se conocen? - pregunto Aoi.

- Si, se podría decir que ella es la hermana menor de todos nosotros - dijo Haruna sonriente.

- Verán, cuando tenía 8 años mis padres murieron en un accidente y llegue al Sun Garden, en ese entonces era muy tímida y no hablaba con nadie pero siempre iba a ver como Hiroto y los demás chicos jugaban futbol, un día ellos me preguntaron si quería jugar y fue gracias a ellos que aprendí, luego cuando ellos se unieron a Inazuma Japan ellos me llevaban siempre a las practicas y ahí fue donde conocí al resto del equipo y se podría decir que me adoptaron como su hermana menor - dijo Alejandra mientras miraba al equipo.

- Bueno, basta de historias, es hora de ir a entrenar - dijo Endo mientras entraba en la sala.

- Hai! - respondieron todos entusiasmados.

En cuanto llegaron a la cancha los chicos calentaron un rato bajo la mirada del entrenador y las asistentes cuando algo raro sucedió, el cielo se comenzó a poner oscuro y corrió un fuerte aire frio. Entonces un grupo de chicos apareció al centro de la cancha con uniformes de futbol y un balón en mano.

- Que tal insectos, somos el equipo Destructor y yo soy su capitán Neos he venido aquí para retarlos a un partido en nombre de mi señora Eris, si se oponen o pierden la escuela completa pagara las consecuencias - dijo un chico de cabello plateado corto, con un ojo rojo y el otro amarillo, piel pálida y de 1,65.

Al decir esto las chicas se pusieron a la defensiva mientras que Alejandra tomaba la palabra.

- Dile a tu señora que si quiere retarnos que no sea una cobarde y que venga ella a luchar - dijo fríamente Alejandra.

- ¡Insolente, como te atreves a llamarla cobarde! , ¡Si nos ha mandado a nosotros es porque no vale la pena que ella pierda su tiempo con personas tan insignificantes y débiles como ustedes! - dijo furioso Neos.

- Esta bien, aceptamos su reto - dijo Endo mientras observaba al peliplateado.

- Chicas prepárense para jugar, al parecer esta lucha será a través del juego y es nuestra misión como guerreras detenerlos - dijo Alejandra mirando a las chicas quienes asintieron con la cabeza - Endo-kun yo también voy a jugar, esta es nuestra lucha, pero al parecer vamos a necesitar de su ayuda - dijo mirando al chico quien asentía con la cabeza.

Y así dio comienzo uno de los partidos más difíciles a los que se han enfrentado, pues habían muchas cosas en juego y ningún equipo se dejaría vencer.

Lo que los chicos no sabían era que este sería solo el inicio de una larga guerra por salvar a la humanidad y que el futuro de todos ellos recaía sobre sus hombros ahora.

* * *

**Que tal! Se que este capítulo es un asco pero la verdad llevo tres días casi sin dormir y estoy muerta, parezco una masita con patas que se mueve automáticamente, y muero de sueño, este capítulo comencé a escribirlo el viernes en la noche y lo borre como tres veces porque no me gustaba como quedaba y estaba con 0m inspiración D: pero prometo mejorar en los siguientes capítulos y hacerlos más largo. Ahora las preguntas.**

**- ¿Este capítulo apesta cierto?**

**- ¿Lograran los chicos vencer a Neos y a su equipo?**

**- ¿Por qué Cintia y Tsurugi se odian tanto?**

**- ¿Soy mala con el romance cierto T-T?**

**- ¿Alguna idea?**

**Chicas tengo nuevo face donde subiré las imágenes y videos de los capítulos, y pondré comentarios sobre estos el face es: /AleeciiTahfic si tienen alguna duda agréguenme y yo las responderé ^^**

**Eso es todo por hoy, bye les quiero mucho ^^**


	5. Vs Destructor

**Hola que tal? Soy la chica del los fic's (8)(?)**

**jajajajaaj perdón es que de la nada me acorde de esa canción y la tenía que escribir xD **

**Bueno, aquí va el capítulo de hoy y no me maten por si no les gusta pero la verdad yo no sé escribir partidos de futbol D: pero hare mi mejor esfuerzo ^^**

**Ale: Inazume eleven no nos pertenece sino habría más Endaki y todos los chicos tendrían Facebook (si me volví adicta a Facebook a lo Inazuma)**

**I like si crees que eso es cierto.**

* * *

El partido estaba a punto de comenzar y las posiciones eran las siguientes:

**Raimon:**

_**Portera**__: Valen Mizukoshi_

_**Defensas**__: Ale Franco - Cintia Tsurugi - Hana Tsurugi - Shion Kishimoto_

_**Centrocampistas**__: Daniela Malfoy - Matthew Williams._

_**Delanteras**__: Lidia Hoshimiya - Mea Shikari - Akari Daidouji - Alejandra Ryusaki (capitana)_

**Destructor:**

_**Portero: **_Sue

_**Defensas: **_Jim - Mac - Izzy - Kasumi

_**Centrocampistas: **_Hayato - Adan

_**Delanteros: **_Sara - Black - Katt - Neos (capitán)

El partico comenzó con un saque por parte del equipo de las chicas quienes se acercaron rápidamente a la portería con pases rápidos y precisos.

- Déjenlas pasar - grito Neos - veamos que tan fuertes son.

Las chicas no le prestaron atención y se dirigieron a la portería para atacar, la primera en intentarlo fue Lidia

- Muy bien aquí voy, ¡Alas Blancas! - dijo gritando mientras un par de alas blancas brillantes salían de su espalda. Ella junto con el balón se envuelve con las alas. Al abrir las alas el balón brilla con mucha fuerza y le da una patada a este.

El tiro iba directo a la portería cuando Sue abrió los ojos, levando una mano y apareció una gran barrera de acero frente a ella deteniendo el tiro.

- Hmp, con esas patéticas técnicas nunca lograran vencernos - dijo la pelirosa con media sonrisa en su rostro.

En cuanto tomo el balón se lo lanzo a Jim quien comenzó un trabajo de pases junto a Hayato y Kasumi, nadie lograba ver el balón por lo rápido que avanzaban, su velocidad era increíble. Daniela y Matthew trataron de impedir su avance pero los chicos las pasaron fácilmente.

Luego de pasar a las centrocampistas los chicos le entregaron el balón a Neos y a Black quienes trataron de acercarse a la portería de las chicas.

- Chicas, protejan la portería - grito Alejandra mientras las chicas asentían con la cabeza.

- Ustedes por aquí no pasan - dijo Hana - Defensa Suprema - grito mientras comenzaba a correr velozmente alrededor de su oponente, haciendo que este se envolviera en un círculo de viento, de repente un relámpago golpea el balón y este sale volando hacia Hana, pero la chica no alcanzo a atrapar el balón pues Sara y Katt se le adelantaron y robaron el balón.

- Si de verdad creen que con esa patética técnica nos detendrán deben estar muy equivocadas - dijo Sara mientras le lanzaba el balón a Neos.

- Yo no estaría tan segura si fuera ustedes - dijo Cintia mientras todo se volvía oscuro y le robaba el balón a las dos chicas - eso fue The Dark - dijo mientras le lanzaba el balón a Daniela - chicas, el balón el suyo.

- Bien - dijo Daniela mientras recuperaba el balón y comenzaba una serie de pases junto a Matthew siendo interceptados por Adan.

- No crean que se los dejaremos tan facil - dijo el chico mientras trataba de robarle el balón.

- No esperábamos eso - dijo la rubia mientras pasaba fácilmente al chico - Ale, el balón es tuyo, pon a estos creídos en su lugar.

- Eso no tienes por qué pedirlo - dijo la pelicobrizo mientras tomaba el balón y se agachaba, a su alrededor todo se puso oscuro, sus ojos se pusieron rojos y sus colmillos crecieron dándole un apariencia salvaje, lanzo el balón al aire y el cuerpo de Ale y el balón comenzaron a rodearse de un aura amarilla, luego ella salto a la altura del balón y le dio una patada con toda su fuerza saliendo de detrás del balón la imagen de un Jaguar quien se comió el balón, después de eso Ale cae al piso con una rodilla en el suelo y los ojos cerrados.

- Yo que ustedes no estaría tan confiada - dijo Sue mientras volvía a hacer aparecer la barrera.

- Cariño, confianza es lo que más nos sobra - dijo mientras se levantaba y abría los ojos con una mirada retadora mientras Sue observaba como el muro comenzaba a partirse.

Sue solo gruño mientras el balón entraba en la portería mientras que las chicas gritaban de alegría.

- ¿Aun crees que somos demasiado confiadas? - pregunto arrogante la chica mientras miraba a la portera en el piso, quien se levantaba mientras miraba a las chicas con una sonrisa en su rostro, lentamente comenzó a reír y todas la miraban con intrigada.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso, que no ven que ya les vamos ganando? - pregunto Akari.

- Chicos, es hora de dejar de jugar - dijo Neos mientras Sora le lanzaba el balón y rápidamente se acercaba a la portería de las chicas pasando a todas las defensas - ahora verán porque ustedes no son nada en comparación a nosotros.

En cuanto dijo eso lanzo el balón al aire y él se puso a su altura mientras un aura negra los envolvía y detrás de el aparecía un gran demonio con cara de ogro, este con un mazo golpeo el balón el cual fue a una gran velocidad a la portería.

- Ni sueñes que me vas a pasar - dijo Velen mientras golpeaba el piso con su puño y una gran barrera de fuego se extendía por delante de ella - ¡Barrera de Fuego!

- No crea que con esa técnica podrás detener mi tiro - dijo Neos mientras todos observaban como la barrera se destrozaba lanzando a Valen al piso y el balón entraba a la portería.

A medida que el partido avanzaba las cosas iban empeorando y al final el equipo Destructor gano 4 - 1 al Raimon.

- Ahora saben que no son enemigos para nosotros ni para mi señora asi que será mejor que no intervengan en nuestros planes - dijo Neos mientras miraba a las chicas con una sonrisa triunfadora - ahora, su castigo - dijo mientras se daba vuelta y se preparaba para patear el balón directo al instituto.

- ¡Detente Neos! - grito una chica misteriosa alta, de 1,70 y cabello ondulado hasta la mitad de la espalda de color morado, ojos verdes y un lunar en su mejilla derecha - Eris me mando a buscarte, está furiosa por haber desobedecido sus ordenes y haberte escapado - dijo seriamente mientras se acercaba al chico y miraba a los chicos del Raimon.

- Tienen suerte, por esta vez les perdonaremos el haber perdido, pero para la otra no tendrán tanta suerte - una vez Neos dijo esto todos desaparecieron.

Se formo un incomodo silencio en la cancha, todos pensaban en el partido y en el nuevo enemigo que se les presento hoy, estaban seguros de que este desafío no seria fácil, pero aun así saldrían adelante.

Tenma fue el primero en romper el silencio con una pregunta que todos los chicos se estaban haciendo:

- Chicas, disculpen pero ¿quiénes son ellos y quien es Eris? - dijo Tenma a lo que todos miraron a Alejandra.

- Eris es la razón por la que todas nosotras estamos aquí - les dijo la chica mientras les volvía a contar la misma historia que les dijo a las chicas anteriormente (la del capítulo 1) -"inserte historia aquí"… nuestro deber el detener a Eris y a su ejército cueste lo que cueste e impedir que dominen a la humanidad.

Los chicos no sabían cómo reaccionar, jamás habían escuchado una historia tan horrible y de no ser porque ellos vieron al equipo Destructor pensarían que solo era un mito.

- Endo-kantoku ¿usted sabia todo esto cierto? - pregunto serio Shindou a lo que el entrenador asintió.

- Hace un mes me encontré con Ale-chan mientras recorría la cuidad y me conto la historia, en ese momento no sabía qué hacer pero no me podía quedar de brazos cruzados así que le sugerí la idea de que entrara como profesora al instituto y que aquí viéramos que se podía hacer, si no les conté antes fue porque no quería preocuparlos y porque ella me amenazo de tal forma que no me quiero acordar ahora - lo ultimo lo dijo con cascaditas en los ojos y apuntando con miedo a la chica mientras ella le dedicaba una mirada despiadada.

- No seas lloron, si no fue tan malo lo que te dije - dijo seriamente la chica de brazos cruzados - en verdad nunca cambiaras, eres un exagerado - los chicos miraban la escena con una mezcla de pena, miedo y diversión. Pena por el entrenador al ver como lo trataban, miedo, porque no sabían lo que era capaz de hacer la chica enojada y diversión porque simplemente su entrenador les parecía patético en esos instantes.

- Entonces nosotros también les ayudaremos - dijeron los chicos mientras se miraban entre ellos - si alguien está tratando de destruirnos es nuestro deber detenerlos - grito Shindou mientras todos asentían con la cabeza.

- Esta bien, a partir de mañana comenzaremos con el entrenamiento, descansen bien que el día de mañana será difícil - dijo Alejandra - a y otra cosa, se me olvido decirle que al director se le ocurrieron un par de cosas - dijo la chica mientras su mirada cambiaba a una más divertida y sádica a lo que los chicos temblaron - a partir de mañana todos pertenecerán a la misma clase de baile y música y tenemos que preparar un show para el festival que se realizara a fin de mes por motivos del aniversario del instituto - en cuanto dijo esto los chicos dudaron si eso sería una buena idea o no - al parecer el viejo quiere que todos los talleres participen pero que realicen algo distinto a lo que usualmente hacen así que yo voy a estar a cargo de su presentación.

Los chicos no sabían si estar aliviados de que ella les iba a ayudar o llorar por la mala suerte que tenían pero de algo estaban seguros, ellos iban a sufrir, y mucho, pues nadie sabia como bailar y menos cantar asi que ese seria un mes muy largo pensaron todos.

- En ese caso yo voy a llamar a unos amigos para que nos presten ayuda, al parecer esto es más grande de lo que yo pensaba - dijo Endo quien se alejo de ellos con su celular en la mano.

- A quien irá a llamar el entrenador - dijo Kirino.

- Ni idea, quizás llame Goenji-san o a Fubuki-san para pedirles ayuda a ellos.

- Ojala que no, ellos no tienen idea de que estoy aquí - dijo nerviosa Alejandra.

- Dime cuantas veces te has desaparecido sin dejar rastro ni avisarle a nadie tu paradero - dijo seriamente Diana.

- Pues contando las veces que me escapaba del orfanato, del hospital, de los chicos y de ustedes, creo que van más de 15 - dijo pensativa la chica mientras se rascaba la mejilla con un dedo - la primera vez fue después de que mis padres se mudaran a este país.

- ¿Te has escapado de un hospital? - pregunto sorprendida Yumi.

- Si, es que no me gustan y cada vez que terminaba en uno me escapaba, después de un tiempo ya ni se preocupaban por eso - dijo tranquilamente la chica a lo que todos cayeron de espaldas.

- Tú no eres de este país Ale-sempai - pregunto Kirino.

- No querido, yo soy chilena pero mis padres de trasladaron a Japón cuando yo tenía 7 años por trabajo, al año siguiente ellos murieron - dijo la chica a modo de respuesta.

- Listo, mañana van a estar aquí los refuerzos que pedí a primera hora - dijo sonriente Endo mientras se acercaba a los chicos quienes le quedaron mirando - ¿acaso interrumpí algo?

- No, solo les contaba que yo no soy de aquí - dijo tranquilamente la pelicobrizo.

- Esta bien, chicos será mejor que todos se vayan a sus casa a descansar, mañana será un día pesado y lo mejor será que duerman bien - dijo en entrenador.

- ¡Hai! - respondieron todos con el puño en alto, mañana sabrían quienes serian las personas a las que llamo Endo y también sería su primera clase de baile, en verdad que sería un día pesado para todos pero tenían el presentimiento de que todo iba a salir bien.

* * *

**Perdón! Sé que salió horrible pero la verdad estaba con 0 inspiración y no sabía cómo narrar el partido TT^TT no me odien por eso y les prometo que el próximo capítulo será mejor. **

**Ahora las preguntas:**

**¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?**

**¿Quién será la otra chica que se llevo a Neos?**

**¿Descubrirán con que amenazo Alejandra a Endo? (ni yo tengo idea xD)**

**¿Por qué Alejandra siempre escapaba de los hospitales?**

**¿A quién habrá llamado Endo?**

**¿Por qué escribo tan mal?**

**¿Alguien me da un abrazo?**

**Eso seria todo por ahora chicas, pero necesito que me envíen como seria su pijama y su bikini que se me olvido (no me maten! TT^TT) **

**+1 si creen que todas nos volvimos locas con la historia de Facebook a lo Inazuma y que con Kaze-chan somos las mejores Starlkers :D**


	6. Los nuevos integrantes

**Que tal mis adoradas lectoras (si hay chicos no se ofendan y solo cámbienle las letras correspondientes) bueno aquí estoy otra vez con este intento de historia.**

**Ale: Inazuma Eleven Go no nos pertenece sino habría más Endaki y no sé que mas.**

* * *

Todos los chicos se retiraron a sus casas pensando en el largo día que siria mañana mientras que en otra ciudad de Japón, para ser más exactos Hokkaido, un hombre de cabello plateado ojos azules realizaba los últimos preparativos para un viaje de último minuto cuando su celular comenzó a sonar.

- Hola - dijo el peliplateado

- _Hola Fubuki, a ti también te ha llamado Endo cierto - _dijo la voz al otro lado del teléfono.

- Si, en este instante estoy preparando las ultimas cosas del viaje, al parecer algo verdaderamente malo se está acercando - dijo Fubuki mientras observaba el cielo.

- _Si, algo me dice que estamos frente a un nuevo desastre - la persona al otro lado del teléfono sonaba seria - será mejor que yo también termine de arreglar mis cosas, nos vemos mañana Fubuki._

- Si, nos vemos mañana - después de decir esto colgó y se dirigió al terminal de trenes donde había otra persona esperándolo. En cuanto se encontraron ambos se subieron a un bus con destino a la ciudad Inazuma mientras se preguntaban que les estaría esperando allá.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 

A la mañana siguiente todos estaban esperando a que Alejandra llegara a la sala de danza la cual era un salón grande como de 15 x 20 mt. con espejos en todas las murallas y barandas en dos de ellas, al parecer el director la había llamado temprano y aun no aparecía.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo tendremos que esperar? - pregunto aburrido de esperar Tsurugi.

- El tiempo que sea necesario Kyousuke, así que mejor cállate - le respondió fríamente Cintia mientras que el resto solo suspiraba, desde que llegaron al salón esos dos no habían dejado de molestarse y ya habían tenido que separarlos varias veces.

- Al parecer es algo serio pues llevan casi dos horas hablando - dijo Diana

- Lo más probable es que tenga que ver con lo que ocurrió ayer - dijo Shindou con una mirada seria a lo que todos se quedaron pensativos, al parecer iban a necesitar de mucha ayuda para derrotar a Eris y a sus ayudantes.

- Y porque no mejor nos cuentan cómo es que todas ustedes se conocieron - pregunto Tenma mientras miraba a Hana, no sabía porque pero desde el partido de ayer no podía parar de observarla.

- Eso sería interesante pues yo no me imagino como un grupo de locas como ustedes puede estar juntas sin matarse - dijo Kariya mientras sentía que una oscura aura comenzaba a amenazarlo.

- ¡¿QUE HAS DICHO?! - le gritaron Cintia, Hana, Akari, Matthew y Valen mientras cada una sacaba un arma y comenzaba a perseguir al chico por el salón, el resto solo observaba la escena con miedo y pena, miedo por lo bipolares que eran la chicas y pena por Kariya y su incapacidad para quedarse callado.

- ¡VUELVE A REPETIR ESO MALDITO MOCOSO! - le grito Akari mientras lo amenazaba con una motosierra.

- Pero si yo no dije nada - se trataba de defender Kariya mientras esquivaba a Akari y su motosierra.

- ¡ESO ES MENTIRA, TE ESCUCHE CLARAMENTE, TU NOS LLAMASTE LOCAS! - grito furiosa Cintia mientras intentaba golpearlo con su bate de beisbol.

- ¡VEN ACA Y DA LA CARA COMO UN HOMBRE! - grito Hana con una navaja en la mano.

- ¡ESPERA A QUE TE ATRAPEMOS! - lo amenazo Valen con un cuchillo.

- ¡DE ESTA NO SALES CON VIDA! - decía Matthew mientras lo perseguía con un mazo gigante de acero.

- ¡Tengan compasión de mi! - gritaba Kariya quien trataba de esquivar todos los golpes que le dirigían las chicas mientras que los chicos apuntaban en su cabeza nunca hacer enojar a las chicas.

- Y ustedes no piensan ayudarlo - pregunto asustado Tenma.

- No gracias, la última vez que tratamos de intervenir trataron de matarnos a nosotras - dijo Lidia mientras recordaba aquel fatídico día.

- Es cierto, además solo hay una persona capaz de controlarlas y lamentablemente aun no llega - dijo Shion.

- Entonces no podemos hacer nada más que quedarnos aquí a esperar a que Ale-sempai llegue, que pena Kariya pero vas a tener que esperar un rato mas así - dijo con pena fingida Kirino.

(lo siguiente ocurre al mismo tiempo que los chicos están en la sala, en la sala del director solo están las personas que se nombran a continuación)

Alejandra y Endo se encontraba en la oficina del director junto a otras ocho personas más.

- Entonces ellos son los refuerzos los que hablaste ayer Endo - dijo mientras observaba a cada uno de los chicos.

- Si, ellos son los siete chicos que te ayudaran contra Eris - dijo Fubuki, ellos ya les habían contado cual era su misión aquí pero aun faltaba que se presentaran.

- Y hay un chico que llegara en un rato mas pues tenía que arreglar unos asuntos antes de venir aquí - dijo Endo.

- Muy bien, entonces me presento, mi nombre es Alejandra Ryosuke - dijo la chica que estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas sobre el escritorio del director - y desde hoy seré su profesora encargada, pueden decirme Ale-sempai, ahora mismo se supone que tendríamos que estar en la clase de danza a la cual ustedes como parte del equipo de futbol y estudiantes de este Instituto también participaran.

- En verdad crees que nosotros vamos a bailar - dijo un chico de cabello blanco recogido en un coleta baja.

- Si, nosotros solo vinimos a ayudar contra Eris, nada más - dijo otro chico de cabello azul y ojos celestes.

Detrás de Alejandra se podía ver a un Endo y Fubuki moviendo las manos en señal de que los chicos dejaran de hablar si es que no querían morir, lamentablemente estos no los tomaron en cuenta y siguieron.

- Es cierto, nosotros solo accedimos a ayudar contra la tipa esa Eris y a tomar clases en este instituto - dijo un chico de cabello azul y ojos cafés con una cicatriz atravesando su ojo izquierdo.

Los otros cuatro chicos dieron un paso atrás al ver como Alejandra se levantaba de su lugar y comenzaba a acercarse lentamente a los tres chicos con una mirada y sonrisa que daba miedo, en ese momento a todos los que estaban en la sala les recorrió un escalofrió por la espalda.

- Así que ustedes solo vinieron a este instituto a jugar futbol - dijo mientras comenzaba a sacar algo de su espalada.

- ¡Chicos cuidado! - grito Fubuki mientras veía como la chica sacaba su Uzi 9mm y comenzaba a disparar. Por suerte los hicos alcanzaron a oír al peliplateado y se corrieron a tiempo.

- Tsk, falle - dijo Ale mientras los chicos la miraban con los ojos abiertos y temblando por la reacción que tuvo - ¿están seguros que no van a bailar? - al decir esto todos negaron con la cabeza pues no querían que les volvieran a dispara.

- Les dijimos que no siguieran, ella es muy bipolar - dijo en un susurro Endo, pero para su mala suerte Ale lo alcanzo a escuchar.

- A quien llamaste bipolar querido - dijo la chica apuntándole con su arma a lo que Endo negó rápidamente con la cabeza, el no quería morir aun - muy bien, entonces síganme que los chicos nos debe estar esperando.

En el camino a la sala de danza Fubuki, Endo y Ale iban hablando.

- ¿Te has comunicado con el resto del equipo? - pregunto el peliplateado - tú sabes que hace 5 años desapareciste y hasta ahora nadie sabía si estabas viva o no - le reprocho el chico mientras Ale solo agachaba la cabeza y suspiraba.

- Lo sé, lo sé, lo sé no tiene porque repetirme siempre lo mismo, se que está mal desaparecerme de un momento a otro y no dar señales de vida, pero es que en verdad no podía decirles nada, tenia ordenes estrictas de no hablar - dijo la chica mientras observaba firmemente el piso tratando de aguantar las lagrimas, odiaba que la vieran llorar pero tampoco le gustaba hacer que las personas se preocuparan por ellas.

- Bueno, pero sabes que tus hermanos mayores siempre van a estar aquí para ayudarte - dijo Fubuki mientras abrazaba a la chica al mismo tiempo que Endo - además Fudou se ha aburrido mucho pues no ha tenido a nadie a quien enseñarle sus nuevos métodos de tortura. Al decir esto los tres estallaron en risas, pues eso era cierto, durante esos cinco años todos habían extrañado a la que fue oficialmente la hermana menor del equipo, pero pronto todos estarían felices al enterarse que ella estaba de vuelta.

- Si, lo que no me quiero imaginar es lo que me dirán Kido y Suzuno en cuanto sepan que conozco a sus hijas y no solo eso, sino que también son parte de mi equipo -dijo la chica con la imagen del par de chicos persiguiéndola por haberles ocultado eso.

- Buen punto, pero ya veremos qué hacer con eso - dijo Endo.

- Si, mejor dejémoslo para después que ya llegamos al salón de danza.

(a continuación las dos historias se juntan)

Cuando Ale abrió la puerta y se encontró con el circo que había adentro su mirada se oscureció y lentamente fue entrando a la sala, los chicos que estaban adentro solo comenzaban a darles el más sentido pésame a los seis chicos que corrían de un lado a otro dentro de la sala mentalmente.

La chica saco nuevamente su Uzi y comenzó a dispararle al grupo de chicos para que se detuviera.

- ¡ME PUEDEN EXPLICAR QUE PASO AQUÍ! - dijo furiosa la pelicobrizo mientras los seis chicos pararon en seco con una mirada de miedo en sus rostros - ¡ES QUE ACASO NO LAS PUEDO DEJAR SOLAS NI UN MINUTO SIN QUE TRATE DE MATAR A ALGUIEN! - les seguía recriminando mientras las cinco chicas bajaban la mirada apenadas.

- Perdón Ale-Nee - respondieron las chicas a coro.

- ¡Pero él fue el inútil que nos llamo locas! - dijo Hana apuntando a Kariya quien solo trago en seco.

- Y que tanto tiene ese, les creo que se enojaran si les dijeran que son normales, eso para mí sería una ofensa - al decir esto a todos les salió una gotita en la cabeza.

- ¡Y dices eso después de apuntarme con tu arma! - alego Endo.

- No, lo tuyo es diferente, tú me llamaste bipolar, y eso si que no te lo perdono - después de decir eso miro al resto - ni a nadie, espero que lo recuerden - dijo mientras sostenía su arma en la mano a lo que todos asintieron con la cabeza asustados - aparte eres Endo, todos pueden molestarte - Al escuchar esto Endo se fue a un rincón a llorar haciendo círculos en el piso.

- Emmm… nos recuerdan - dijo un chico de cabello azul oscuro corto y con dos mechas cayendo por su rostro.

- Shuu! ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunto Tenma sorprendido.

- Mejor dicho que hacen todos ustedes aquí - dijo Tsurugi.

- Endo-sama nos ha llamado para ser los refuerzos del equipo - dijo un chico de cabello naranjo alborotado y ojos celestes.

- Taiyou-san tu también estas aquí - dijo asombrado Shindou.

- Y no se olviden de nosotros - dijeron al mismo tiempo dos chicos mientras entraban al salón.

- Miyabino-san y Kishibe-san también están aquí - dijo sorprendido Kirino.

- Nosotros también vinimos a ayudar - dijo el peliblanco a lo que los tres chicos que casi mueren se presentaban.

- Hakuryuu, Yukimura y Namikawa también están aquí - dijeron todos sorprendidos.

- Si, ellos nos van a ayudar contras Eris y de ahora en adelante serán alumnos de este instituto - dijo Alejandra - así que a no ser que alguien se oponga será mejor que comencemos con la clase - lo ultimo lo dijo observando a Yukimura, Hakuryuu y Namikawa quienes solo tragaron en seco y negaron rápidamente con la cabeza pues no querían terminar siendo blancos de tiro.

- ¿Y qué es lo que vamos a bailar? - pregunto tímidamente Mea mientras observaba curiosa a Hakuryuu.

- Bueno, el director quiere que bailen un vals para la apertura y después ya veremos que hacer - dijo la pelicobrizo - asi que ahora voy a armar las parejas, está bien - al decir esto todos asintieron con la cabeza - ok, entonces las parejas serán - antes de poder seguir se escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta.

- Quien podrá ser, ya estamos todos aquí - dijo Hikaru mientras Endo se dirigía a abrir la puerta.

- Que bueno que lograste llegar a tiempo - dijo alegre Endo mientras dejaba a un chico pasar al salón.

- Oni-san - dijeron al mismo tiempo Cintia y Tsurugi al darse cuenta de quién era el chico que entro.

- Hola - dijo tranquilamente el chico de cabello azul y ojos cafés.

- ¿Y el quién es? - pregunto Alejandra a Endo.

- Mi nombre es Yuuichi Tsurugi y desde hoy también voy a ser ayudante del equipo de futbol - dijo el peliazul con una sonrisa.

- Esta bien, entonces te quedas a la clase o te vas -dijo mientras avanzaba hasta el frente del salón para dirigirle una mirada a todos.

- Me voy a quedar, esto parece ser interesante - dijo llegando al lado de la pelicobrizo.

- Nosotros nos vamos, tenemos que ir a terminar de arreglar los papeles de los chicos - dijo Endo mientras salía del salón con Fubuki.

- Esta bien, chicos ahora voy a dar las parejas para el baile, no se aceptan cambios ni nada por el estilo está claro:

Grupo uno:

- Ale con Yukimura - al decir esto ambos se miraron y se sonrojaron un poco.

- Daniela con Kishibe - ambos asintieron con la cabeza y se ganaron juntos con un leve sonrojo en sus rostros.

- Yumi tu con Miyabino

- Yuzuki con Kariya

- Aliya con Taiyou

- Diana con Shuu - los dos se miraron y se sonrojaron fuertemente.

- Valen con Fey - la chica tomo rápidamente a Fey del brazo y se ganaron junto a Aliya y Taiyou.

- Eimi con Namikawa

Grupo dos:

- Matthew con Kirino - el par de chicos no supo qué hacer, se miraron y luego de sonrojarse se sonrieron mutuamente (que amor ^^)

- Shion con Hikaru - el chico no pudo hacer más que sonrojarse mientras era jalado por la chica al otro lado del salón.

- Maya con Tsurugi - ambos chicos se alegraron pues los dos eran amigos de la infancia y llevaban tiempo sin poder hablar.

- Hana con Tenma - ambos se sonrieron y se ganaron juntos.

- Cintia con Shindou - los chicos solo se sonrojaron y trataron de ocultar su rostro para que el otro no se diera cuanta.

- Akari con Ichino - la chica arrastro a Ichino al igual que Shion hiso con Hikaru.

- Mea tu vas con Hakuryuu - Alejandra se acerco con una mirada seria y asesina al chico - le pasa algo a mi niña y eres hombre muerto te quedo claro - el chico solo asintió energéticamente con la cabeza - espero que esto les quede claro a todos - dijo mientras el resto solo asentía con la cabeza temiendo por sus vidas - así me gusta ^^.

- Pero Nee-chan ¿tú con quien vas a bailar? - pregunto Mea mientras todos miraran a la pelicobrizo.

- Ya se, ¿Cintia me prestas a tu hermano para el baile? - pregunto la chica apuntando a Yuuichi.

- Sí, claro, pero depende de si él quiere someterse a esta tortura con nosotros - dijo Cintia mientras observaba a su hermano mayor.

- Claro, por mi no hay problema - dijo el peliazul mientras se acercaba a la chica.

- Esta bien en ese caso comenzaremos a practicar el vals es cual está dividido en dos partes el primero lo bailara el grupo de Akari en el cual voy a estar yo y l segunda parte lo bailara el grupo de Diana está claro.

- ¡Hai! - respondieron todos.

- Esta bien en ese caso por ahora solo verán el video del baile y nada más, lo que en verdad quiero que por ahora se conozcan mas, pues vamos a pasar un mes completo ensayando y jugando futbol todos como equipo y creo que este sería el mejor momento - dijo la chica mientras todos comprendían la razón de esto.

(el video es este: /watch?v=RSSrAj6X9xY y otra cosa, los vestidos los voy a elegir yo ya que tienen que ser con un orden especifico u.u)

- Miren, este es el video, el primer grupo baila hasta los 2:13 en ese momento se cambia al segundo grupo y ellos bailan hasta los 3:28 después de eso lo que siga lo bailamos todos juntos está bien - dijo la pelicobrizo mientras todos observaban el video, la verdad no era tan difícil el baile así que no sería tan malo. - después de eso pasaríamos a los bailes por parejas o por grupos pero eso lo veremos más adelante, eso es todo por hoy siéntanse libres de hacer lo que quieran.

Todos los chicos se pararon con sus respectivas parejas y se despidieron de Alejandra y Yuuichi para partir cada pareja a distintas aéreas del instituto para poder conversar tranquilamente.

- Muy bien, yo también me voy, tengo que ir a ver alguno papeles y armar la siguiente clase - dijo la pelicobrizo mientras intentaba salir del salón, la verdad era que le incomodaba un poco quedarse a solas con ese chico.

- Espera, te acompaño yo también tengo que ir a ver uno papeles Ryusaki-san - dijo sonriente Yuuichi lo que incomodo un poco a la chica.

- Esta bien, pero no me llames así, me hace sentir vieja y eso que tengo tu edad - dijo la chica mientras fingía estar ofendida - dime Ale-chan - le dijo al chico guiñándole un ojo a lo cual el mayor de los Tsurugi se sonrojo levemente.

- Esta bien, Ale-chan, entonces tu puedes llamarme Yuuichi-kun - dijo el chico a lo que Ale solo asintió un poco sonrojada, no sabía porque pero ese chico comenzaba a agradarle.

Por otro lado los chicos se encontraban hablando con sus respectivas parejas.

* * *

(Con Lidia y Tsurugi)

- Llevaba tiempo sin verte niña - dijo Tsurugi mientras se recostaba bajo un árbol del patio.

- Si, es que a mis padres los ascendieron entonces nos tuvimos que cambiar de cuidad, pero te extrañe mucho, no tenía a nadie con quien hablar - dijo tristemente la peliverde - lo bueno es que ya volví y no me pienso ir

- Que bueno, tengo que reconocer que yo también te extrañe, no tenía a quien decirle que era un monstruo insoportable - dijo el peliazul mientras molestaba a Lida, ellos dos eran amigos de la infancia y se querían mucho.

-¡OYE; COMO QUE UN MONSTRUO INSOPORTABLE! - le grito Lidia mientras comenzaba a darle pequeños golpes en el brazo, la verdad esos dos siempre se molestaban pero era su forma de decirse te quiero.

- Eso mismo monstruo, que eres insoportable - le seguía molestando el chico cuando Lidia comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

El resto de los chicos siguieron hablando durante lo que quedaba de la clase y prometieron terminar en la tarde después del entrenamiento. Lo que las chicas no sabían es que los integrantes masculinos del equipo estaban planeando algo para cada una de ellas.

* * *

**PERDON POR EL PESIMO FINAL! Pero es que con eso del romance soy muy mala y ya se me acabaron las ideas TT^TT lo otro es que como ya dije yo voy a elegir los vestidos de las chicas para el baile porque tiene que ser especiales.**

**Otra cosa, a las chicas que me enviaron sus OC's solo voy a como padres de ellas a las que tengan el mismo apellido (que en este caso son Kido y Suzuno) porque se me enredaba demasiado la historia y no se entendía así que perdón por eso u.u el resto que no tenía como padres a ex-jugadores quedaran igual**

**Ahora las preguntas:**

**¿Les gusto es capitulo?**

**¿Me salió muy mal el final cierto TT^TT?**

**¿Qué planearan los chicos?**

**¿Los ex-integrantes del equipo se enojaran con Alejandra por desaparecer?**

**¿Me dan un chocolate?**


	7. El reencuentro y algo mas

**Hola! Perdón por demorarme tanto en actualizar el capitulo pero he estado sin inspiración y con un flojera muy grande xD aparte no se que me dio con este capítulo que no había caso de que saliera decente D: así que no me maten si sale muy mal TT^T otra cosa es que en este capítulo no aparecen muchos OC's pues el siguiente es dedicado completamente a ellos.**

**Ale: Inazuma eleven Go no nos pertenece y bla, bla, bla ,bla….**

**Nagumo: Floja, porque no terminas de escribir eso**

**Ale: Y tu cuando llegaste! **

**Suzuno: cuando descubrimos que habías vuelto ¬¬**

**Ale: no estarán enojados conmigo por escaparme del orfanato cierto?**

**Hiroto: tú qué crees?**

**Ale: amm que me quieren mucho? **

**Todos: Tonta! **

**Ale: TT^TT son malos y yo que los extrañe tanto!**

**Todos: Bueno, si te queremos… pero no vuelvas a desaparecer!**

**Ale: lo prometo**

**Pd: los (…) son notas de la autora**

* * *

Luego de que cada pareja se separa para ir a sus clases no se volvieron a ver pues la mayoría estaba en cursos distintos. Lo único que querían era que el día terminara pronto para poder ir al entrenamiento, no sabían porque, pero querían volver a verse con sus parejas.

Por otro lado Alejandra estaba en la sala de baile pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido hasta ese momento, no sabía porque, pero tenía el presentimiento de que Eris estaba planeando algo grande y que debían comenzar a prepararse.

-Bueno, lo mejor será seguir entrenando y ver que pasara - dijo la chica mientras se dirigía al equipo de música y poner una canción al azar, en ese momento comenzó a sonar una canción suave y de ritmo lento, era un vals. La chica comenzó a bailar con los ojos cerrados, aunque la verdad este estilo de música no le gustaba mucho pues ella prefería la música más movida pero llevaba mucho tiempo sin bailar, para ser más exacta 5 años.

Mientras pensaba en esto no se dio cuenta de que la puerta del salón se abrió y 5 sombras sombras entraron a la sala, cuando ella iba a parar para preguntarle quienes eran uno de ellos se acerca a la chica y comienza a bailar con ella. Al principio se sorprendió, pero luego pudo reconocer de quien se trataba y se relajo dejándose llevar por la música.

Lentamente la chica fue cambiando de pareja y para cuando la canción termino ya había bailado con los 5, lentamente abrió los ojos (no los había abierto durante toda la canción) y vio como las 5 persona en la sala la observaban con una mirada de alegría y reproche (como es eso no se xD).

- Tiempo sin verlos chicos - dijo la chica con un semblante que demostraba arrepentimiento y tristeza.

- 5 años para ser más exactos - dijo fríamente un joven de cabello blanco alborotado mientras se acercaba a Alejandra con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados.

- Mandar una carta o hacer una llamada no hace daño sabias? - le reprocho un pelirrojo de ojos verdes.

- Ya te dábamos por muerta niña, no sabes lo preocupados que estábamos - le reprocho seriamente otro de cabello de rastas atado en una media cola y unas grande gafas.

- Lo sé, lo sé, pero… - la chica trataba de defenderse pero las palabras no salían de su boca, lentamente sintió como sus ojos comenzaban a inundase de lagrimas que trato de contener - ¿ustedes me odian cierto? - dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza tratando de contener las lagrimas.

- Jamás podríamos odiarte niña - dijo otro chico de cabello café oscuro largo y alborotado mientras la abrazaba - nos tenias muy preocupados.

- lo sé, lo siento, de verdad que no quería desaparecer así Fudou-kun, pero debía hacerlo - le respondió la chica mientras no aguataba mas las lagrimas y comenzaba a llorar - los extrañe demasiado, a todos - dijo mientras observaba a Suzuno, Hiroto, Kido y Goenji mientras Fudou la abrazaba(quien lo diría, tiene sentimientos xD)

- Nosotros también, pero no vuelvas a desaparecer así - dijo el peli crema mientras le revolvía los cabellos a la chica.

- Este bien, lo prometo - dijo la chica secándose las lágrimas - de verdad me hicieron falta todos estos años, extrañaba mucho a mis hermanos sobre-protectores - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras abrazaba a los chicos.

- y a nosotros nuestra pequeña demonio - dijo Suzuno mientras le devolvía el abrazo, la verdad es que todos la extrañaron mucho durante esos 5 años pero los que mas sintieron su partida fueron los chicos del ex instituto alíen, pues ellos fueron los primeros en conocerla.

- Si, pero ya fue demasiado sentimentalismo, ahora a lo importante, Endo ya les conto todo cierto? - dicho la chica poniéndose seria.

- Si, ya nos conto de Eris y de su primer encuentro con Destructor - dijo Kido - también nos conto sobre las guerreras y que tu eres la capitana.

- Si, sobre eso verán Kido y Suzuno… - Alejandra de puso tensa pues la verdad no sabía cómo decirle sobre el tema de las guerreras a su padres - tengo que decirles algo, Yumi y Eimi también son parte del grupo - soltó la chica mientras se esperaba lo peor por parte de los ya nombrados chicos.

- Lo sabemos - dijo Suzuno con sus brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados.

- ¿De verdad? - pregunto intrigada la pelicobrizo.

- Si, lo que si nos sorprende es que nunca nos hayan dicho que tú eras la capitana - volvió a responderle el peliblanco.

- Es que yo les pedí que no dijeran nada sobre mí, bueno, no hasta que llegara el momento de actuar - dio la chica.

- y ese momento es ahora? - pregunto Fudou

- Si, la lucha ya a dado comienzo y al parecer el destino del mundo estará nuevamente en manos del futbol y nosotros no perderemos ante alguien como Eris - dijo Alejandra con una mirada seria y decidida.

- No esperábamos menos de ti - dijo Goenji mientras que el resto asentía con la cabeza, todos estaba orgullosos de su "hermana" y sabían que al pasar tanto tiempo con ellos adquirió ciertas mañas y características de ellos.

- Sera mejor que vallamos a la cancha de futbol, las clases ya han terminado y la practica ya debe de haber iniciado - dijo Hiroto mientras todos caminaban hacia la salida.

En otro lado del instituto, para ser más exactos en la cancha de futbol, se encontraban los chicos esperando a que Alejandra llegara cuando vieron que un grupo de 6 personas se acercaba lentamente entre risas y reclamos por parte de una chica.

- Menos mal que llegaste, ya te hacíamos desaparecida otra vez - dijo con sarcasmo Cintia.

- Es que todo el mundo me va a reclamar por eso! - dijo Alejandra con las manos en la cadera con pose de ofendida.

- SI! - le respondieron las chicas y los 7 adultos (los que llegaron con ella más Fubuki y Endo).

- que malos son - dijo la chica con cascaditas en los ojos.

- la culpa es tuya por desaparecer de un día para otro - le recriminaron todos.

- Bueno, bueno pero ya no lo volveré a hacer - dijo la chica - o eso espero… - lo ultimo lo dijo muy bajo y con una mirada triste que paso desapercibido para todos menos para cierto chico de cabello azul y ojos cafés.

- Bueno, basta de reclamos, que les parece si entrenamos! - dijo alegremente Endo alzando un balón sobre su cabeza.

- Este nunca cambiara cierto - dijeron todos con una gotita estilo anime en sus cabezas.

- No, siempre será un cabeza de balón, pero díganme que al fin se le declaro a Aki - dijo la chica mientras observaba a sus acompañantes.

- La verdad después de que tú te fuiste le tomo otros 2 años darse cuenta de lo que sentía por ella - dijo Kido.

- Es que será imbécil este, si solo le faltaba hacer un letrero a la pobre Aki para que él se diera cuenta de lo que sentía - dijo la pelicobrizo mientras miraba a Endo con una mano en su frente.

- Si, pero lo mejor fue cuando tuvieron su primera cita, adivina a donde la llevo - dijo con diversión Fudou.

- A donde? - pregunto la chica.

- A un partido de Futbol, y no solo eso, cuando termino el partido el la dejo sola para poder ir a hablar con los jugadores y felicitarlos por el partido y Aki se tuvo que volver sola a si casa - dijo tratando de aguantarse la risa el chico pero sin mucho éxito pues al ver la cara de la chica no pudo aguantarse y comenzó a reír.

- Y no se olviden de aquella vez en que se olvido de su cita y la dejo esperando dos horas bajo la lluvia - respondía Hiroto recordando todas las veces que sus citas terminaron en desastre - y de cuando le regalo un balón de futbol como reglo de aniversario.

- Si, pero de no ser porque le dijimos que tenía que regalarle algo a su novia para el aniversario también lo habría olvidado - dijo divertido Kido cuando recordando todas las cosas que pasaron para que Endo se le declarara a Aki.

- ¡A no, es que a este yo lo mato! - dijo la chica quien tomo un balón y lo pateo con tal fuerza que Endo no pudo detenerlo y lo mando a volar un par de metros - IMBECIL! COMO SE TE OCURRE HACERLE ESO A LA POBRE DE AKI! - le grito mientras tomaba otro balón y lo volvía a golpear repetidas veces mientras Endo se preguntaba que había hecho esta vez mientras Goenji solo observaba orgulloso a la chica por haberle enseñado a patear balones tan bien.

- Goenji tu le enseñaste a hacer eso cierto - dijo Fubuki mientras observaba aquella escena.

- Si, la verdad es que ella saco lo peor de cada uno de nosotros - dijo el peli crema recordando cómo cada uno de los chicos le había enseñado a hacer bromas, dar balonazos y muchas otras cosas.

- Es cierto - decían todos con una gotita estilo anime en la cabeza viendo como la chica lanzaba balonazo tras balonazo al ex-portero del Raimon.

Cuando la chica se canso y vio que el chico ya casi no respiraba por tanto golpe se dirigió al equipo que solo había observado la escena con un poco de miedo y pena por su entrenador.

- Nee-chan no crees que exageraste un poco con él? - pregunto Akari viendo como el alma de su entrenador se escapaba por su boca.

- No, créeme que se merece algo peor que eso - respondió la chica con una mirada de odio hacia el chico.

- Si, pero casi nos dejas sin entrenador - dijo seriamente el menor de los Tsurugi.

- No, el es resistente créeme, si no lo fuera habría muerto hace años - dijo quitándole importancia al asunto la chica.

- Si tu lo dices, pero lo van a dejar así tirado a medio morir? - pregunto Shindou preocupado por el entrenador.

- Se va a recuperar pronto, ya lo verán, ahora quiero que se dividan en las mismas parejas de la mañana y comiencen a practicar pases, y después nos dedicaremos a los tiros - dijo la chica mientras le lanzaba más balones a cada pareja para que se fueran a practicar.

(con Akari e Ichino)

- Así que todas ustedes se conocen desde hace 5 años - dijo intrigado el peliblanco.

- Si, fue algo raro, antes todas nosotras vivíamos en Tokio, un día salimos a jugar al parque como siempre y apareció una juria de perros que comenzó a perseguirnos en eso apareció Nee-chan y comenzó a dispararle a los perros - dijo la chica con una sonrisa al recordad aquel día -

- Les disparo OwO? - dijo incrédulo el chico -

- Si, desde chica que sabe usarlas - dijo Akari como si fuera lo más normal del mundo - será mejor que sigamos practicando

- Esta bien - respondió el chico para luego seguir practicando - oye, te tengo una pregunta - dijo nervioso el chico -

- Que paso?

- Quisieras salir el sábado?, escuche que se instalo una feria y creí que sería divertido - dijo el chico completamente rojo -

- Si, claro que me encantaría ^^ - respondió feliz la chica -pasas por mí a las 12?

- Si, claro - respondió alegremente el chico y después de eso siguieron practicando.

(con Hana y Tenma)

- En verdad son buenas jugadoras - dijo Tenma sorprendido por las habilidades de las chicas -

- Pues que esperabas si hemos sido entrenadas por la hermana menor del mejor equipo de futbol - dijo Hana mientras le guiñaba un ojo lo cual sonrojo a Tenma al cual se le ocurrió una idea -

- Nee Hana-sempai, escuche que se instalo una feria nueva y tiene mucho juegos quieres ir - dijo Tenma completamente emocionado -

- Si, claro que me gustaría ir ^^ - respondió la chica - el sábado?

- Si, el sábado, yo te paso a buscar - dijo alegremente el chico

(Con Ale y Yukimura)

- Así que eres de Hokkaido? - pregunto la chica -

- Si, con mi sempai vinimos a esta ciudad porque Endo-san nos llamo - dijo el chico mientras se quedaba viendo los ojos de la chica, cuando noto esto se sonrojo fuertemente y desvió la mirada -

- Paso algo? - dijo preocupada Ale -

- No, nada - respondió el chico aun rojo - oye, que te parece si el sábado vamos al cine? - dijo completamente nervioso el chico -

- Claro, me encantaría ir contigo Yukimura-kun - dijo alegre la chica

- Esta bien, yo te paso a buscar entonces -

(con Cintia y Shindou)

- Cintia-chan que te parece si el sábado vamos a la feria? Hace tiempo que no salimos como cuando éramos niños - dijo Shindou tratando de ocultar un pequeño sonrojo -

- Claro que me gustaría! - respondió alegremente la chica

- Entonces pasó por ti.

(Con Mea y Hakuryuu)

- Nee Mea-chan tienes algo que hacer el sábado - pregunto el peliblanco con un leve sonrojo en su rostro -

- ammm…. No, no que yo sepa - contesto tímidamente la chica - porque preguntas?

- Que te parece si vamos a la feria? - dijo completamente rojo - digo, si es que quieres

- Cla-claro que me gustaría ir Hakuryuu-san - dijo nerviosa e igual de roja la chica.

- Entonces yo paso por ti - dijo con una sonrisa el chico.

- Si ^^

(Con Matthew y Kirino)

- En verdad que eres buena jugando futbol - dijo el pelirrosa haciendo que la chica se sonrojara.

- No creo que sea para tanto, aparte tu también eres muy bueno - dijo completamente roja la chica

- Oye, escuche que esta semana hay buenas películas en el cine, quieres ir? - pregunto el chico mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojas.

- Claro, que tal el sábado? - le respondió con una alegre sonrisa.

- Si, yo paso por ti

(Con Shion y Hikaru)

- Nee Hikaru-kun, quieres ir al cine el sábado? - pregunto alegremente la chica mientras practicaba con Hikaru.

- Quien? Yo? - dijo completamente rojo el chico.

- No, el árbol que está detrás de ti - le reprocho irónicamente la chica - pues obvio que tu tontito! Jajajajaja

- aaaaa…. Si quieres también lo puedes invitar jajajajaja - dijo siguiéndole la corriente entre risas y bromas.

- Bueno, pero de verdad quieres ir o no?

- Si, claro, con gusto iré, paso por ti a las 12? - respondió completamente rojo el peliazul.

- Claro, te estaré esperando - dijo la chica mientras le guiñaba un ojo haciendo que Hikaru se pusiera aun mas rojo si era posible.

Y asi siguió la tarde entre risas y bromas entre los chicos y un Endo que se preguntaba que había hecho el para merecer tanto balonazo por parte de la chica.

Al final del día los chicos se habían puesto de acuerdo para ir al cine y a la feria el sábado. A las 12 los chicos las iban a ir a buscar a su casa.

Los que iban a la feria eran: Akari e Ichino; Tenma y Hana; Cintia y Shindou; Mea y Hakuryuu; Valen y Fey; Eimi y Namikawa; Yuzuki y Kariya; Aliya y Taiyou

Los que iban al cine eran: Tsurugi y Lidia; Yukimura y Ale; Matthew y Kirino; Shion y Hikaru; Daniela y Kishibe; Yumi y Miyabino; Diana y Shuu

* * *

**Ya se… EL CAPITULO QUEDO HORRIBLE! TT^TT PERDON! Pero es que no tenia inspiración para este cap, no me maten TT^TT pero prometo que el siguiente será mejor y como prometí los próximos dos capítulos (voy a dividir la cita en dos parte) estará centrado en los OC's ^^**

**Y ahora las preguntas! :D**

**¿Les gusto el capitulo?**

**¿Cómo creen que les irá a las chicas en sus citas?**

**¿Endo se merece algo peor que la lluvia de pelotazos que le dio la Alejandra? ¿Algún día dejara de ser tan tonto?**

**¿Alguna idea para la cita de los chicos?**

**¿Me perdonaran por el capitulo tan malo que escribí TT^TT?**

**¿Algún reclamo?**

**¿Alguien quiere helado? Tengo de chocolate y de vainilla (Mido: Yo quiero! Ale: Tu calla que son para las lectoras ¬¬ Mido: esta bien u.u Ale: Bueno si te portas bien re puedo dar un poco Mido: wiiiii - rodando por el piso)**

**Bueno eso es todo, si tiene alguna duda o sugerencia pueden dejármelo en un comentario o mandármelo por Mp, y si alguna esta de cumpleaños avísenme también para hacer una capítulo especial para ustedes, sin nada mas me despido ^^Bye que estén bien! Se me cuidan todas **


End file.
